


Post Afghanistan

by Gillianlsteele



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillianlsteele/pseuds/Gillianlsteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1</p><p>Story is set post "Spoils of War" when Kensi returns from Afghanistan. Kensi turns to the only person who can get her through. No romance.</p><p>WARNING- This story covers Kensi's PTSD she suffered in Afghanistan.  If you feel you may be triggered please don't read</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Story is set post "Spoils of War" when Kensi returns from Afghanistan. Kensi turns to the only person who can get her through. No romance.

Kensi was on her way back to Los Angeles with Deeks, Sam and Callen. On the flight home Kensi didn't say a word. Deeks tried to talk to her but she didn't respond. Deeks tried to touch her leg, but she re-coiled. She looked in Deeks direction and she didn't see Deeks as Deeks she saw the faces of the monsters that had held her hostage.

16 hours later the team had arrived back in Los Angeles. They all dis-embarked from the plane. Kensi took in her surroundings for the first time in 6 months. She closed her eyes and took in the sights, smells and sounds of Los Angeles. It was like she was in a trance. She could hear Callen calling her.

"Kens. Kensi?" Said Callen.

Kensi shook herself out of the trance and replied simply. "I'm good."

"You sure? You went through a lot." Said Callen

"You have no idea what I've been through Callen" she thought to herself, but she simply replied. "I'm good."

Kensi grabbed her gear and started walking away. Deeks motioned to go after her. But Sam put his hand across Deeks chest to stop him. "Leave her be Deeks."

Deeks shot a look of concern at Sam. "I need to be there for her Sam."

"I know you do Deeks, but I saw you trying to talk to her on the plane, she didn't respond, you tried to touch her and she re-coiled Deeks. I think something much worse happened to her in Afghanistan that she is saying."

"Are you saying she was raped Sam." Asked Deeks

"I don't know Deeks, or she was beaten. We can't know until she is ready to tell us."

Deeks studied Sam's face. "You think they broke her don't you. I don't mean broke her physically, well I mean they may have broken her physically but you mean they broke her mentally, they pushed her, beat her until she gave in."

Sam remained silent.

"She is my partner Sam. I don't want to see her hurt. I only want to help her heal. I want to try to understand what's going on inside her head. I'm going to be there for her when she is ready to talk. I'm not leaving her behind to go through this by herself." Said Deeks as he picked up his gear walked off.

Callen walked up to Sam. "What was that all about?" He asked.

"Just talking about Kensi and Afghanistan and what she went through."

Callen looked at Sam.

"You think she is holding something back don't you."

"I think she went through a lot more than what she telling us. I think she is trying to put on a strong front. She doesn't want to be seen as weak." Said Sam.

"You think she's going to open up to Deeks?" Asks Callen

"Even if she does G, he can't know what she's going through. He's never been through it."

"But you have Sam. I think the person to get Kensi through this is you."

Over the next couple of days Deeks had tried multiple times to call her, he had been around to her apartment, but she wouldn't open the door or talk to him. He had tried texting her, but all she wanted to do was be left alone.

Callen, Sam and Deeks were at the office. Deeks said "Have you guys heard from Kensi?"

"No" they replied

"I've tried calling, texting, I've even been around to her place, but she doesn't answer anything, the door the phone."

Sam looked at Deeks. He put his hand on his shoulder. "Deeks I know your concerned for Kensi we all are. I can tell you from experience that sometimes the best thing is space to process everything."

"I just want to be there for her you know. I don't want her to go through this alone." Said Deeks.

"She isn't alone Deeks, she has all of us. But I can relate to her better than you and Callen. I'll go and see her and try and talk to her okay."

"Yeah" said a distracted Deeks.

Sam walked over to Hetty. "Hetty I need to take an hour or two, personal time."

Hetty looked at Sam with that Gorgon Stare.

"I want to go and see Kensi, try and get her to open up."

"That's a job for Mr Getz, Mr Hanna." Said Hetty

"With respect Hetty Nate has never been in that situation, neither has Callen or Deeks. I'm the best person to relate to her and get her back on her feet."

Hetty thought for a moment. "Good argument Mr Hanna." She said and smiled.

"Mr Callen" she called out. Callen walked over to Hetty.

"You called Hetty." He said

"Mr Hanna will be unavailable for the rest of day. You will partner with Mr Deeks should any cases arise."

Callen looked at Sam. "I'm going to see Kensi. I can relate to what she has gone through better than you, Deeks or Nate."

Called nodded and Sam left the office on his way to Kensi's.

Kensi was sitting on her lounge in track pants, singlet, jacket. She did her best to get some rest, but she could see her captors faces. She had tried relaxation, meditation but she was only able to get minimal rest.

Suddenly Kensi heard a knock on her door. She picked up her weapon and moved towards the door.

Sam could hear here moving inside. He leant into the doorway and said "Kensi, it's Sam. I know Deeks has been around. He doesn't know I'm here. Deeks, Callen, Nate I know they can't relate to what you've been through. What I have been through. You need to know Kensi that I am here to help you."

Sam started to walk away and then he heard the door open. "Sam"

He saw Kensi standing at the door looking worse for wear. "Sam" She repeated.

"Come in."

Kensi stood aside letting Sam into her darkened apartment.

Please, please review!

Let me know what you think!


	2. Sam Talks to Kensi

Chapter 2

Sam entered Kensi's darkened apartment. Sam turned and looked at Kensi who still had her weapon in hand. Kensi knew why Sam was staring, she quickly turned and locked the door and put her weapon in the small of her back.

Sam had seen PTSD before and knew the best way to approach Kensi was akin to approaching a wild animal. Small steps, soft voices, not startling her in any way.

"Kensi" Said Sam. Kensi didn't respond.

Sam took another step forward and put his hand on her shoulder. Kensi re-coiled at Sam's touch, she turned around to face him.

"Yeah" she replied. "Sorry"

"It's alright Kensi." Said Sam

"I wanted to talk to you if that's okay. Can we sit down Kensi?" Kensi nodded.

"Can I get you something Sam? Water, coffee, tea?"

I' m good Kensi, come sit down." Sam said. He knew what Kensi was doing, she was avoiding talking about the situation if she didn't talk about what happened it stopped it becoming really real.

Kensi walked over to the couch and sat one space away from Sam.

Sam took a moment before speaking to just look at Kensi. She was a completely different person. She a shadow of her former self; she was withdrawn, anxious, scared.

"Kensi I know you've been through alot but I need you tell me what happened in Afghanistan after you were captured"

Kensi shook her head. "I can't." She said as she stuttered as he her hands started to shake.

Sam looked her in the eye. "Kensi, you're not going through this by yourself. I'm here. Please tell me what happened. Just start from the beginning."

I ca..." Kensi started to say.

Sam put his hands on Kensi. She stopped shaking. "I'm not going anywhere Kensi. I'm not leaving you to go through this alone."

Kensi nodded. "They put a hood over my head. They took me to a cave."

"What happened next Kensi?

Kensi stared straight through Sam almost back in that trance like state she'd been in when they got back to the States.

"Kensi" Sam called.

Kensi snapped out of her trance.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"It's okay Kensi, I've been there."

"What happened to you Sam."

" I've been through it more than once Kensi. But one of the worst times was in Somalia. I got separated from my squad. I was captured. I was interrogated for hours, beaten, waterboarded, starved, hung from the ceiling, torched."

"How did you get through it." Asked Kensi

"I had to leave my body I had to pretend it was happening to someone else. There was a little bit left behind if I had to fight or escape but I was gone."

"What about after you got home."

"When I got home I was different I had the physical scars of what was done to me but I suffered PTSD I had nightmares, flashbacks. I was spiralling down a deep dark hole when one of the men from my SEAL team came to see me. He told me that while I will always have the physical scars of what was done to me. I won't have those mental scars. He told me that I had a choice right there and then was I going to give in to them and let them hold power of me forever and continue to spiral down into that hole or was I going to stand up, heal those scars and not let them have power over me and move forward. I remember one thing he told me Kensi that was so important."

"What was that Sam?"

"He told me that I would help someone else one day that I would help someone else stand up and be strong." He smiled at Kensi

"Let's stand up strong...Together."

"Tell me what happened it's the only way you're going to heal and not let them hold power over you."

Kensi took a deep breath and explained to Sam what she had been through while she was be held captive.

"They beat me Sam, they threatened to rape me, they tied me up with no food no water, they played Russian Roulette with myself and another hostage." She started to sob. "He's dead Sam and it's my fault. Jack's dead

Sam pulled Kensi into him. "None of this is your fault Kensi. None of it"

"If I was stronger. If I could have found away to escape. If I could have killed them, he wouldn't be dead. "

Kensi continued to sob as Sam held her. "They broke me Sam." She whispered

Sam looked at Kensi.

"Kensi, they did not break you do you hear me, they did not break you. You are alive and you are here and you will get better. You have the whole team standing next to you side by side to get you through. Me, Callen, Deeks, Nell, Eric Hetty everyone is standing right there beside you and don't ever forget that.

Kensi wiped her eyes and whispered "Thank you."

"You're family Kensi and we do anything for family.

Not sure whether to end this here guys, please post a review and let me know what you think!


	3. Kensi and Deeks

Chapter 3

Sam and Kensi got up off the couch and walked over the front door and pulled it open. Sam turned to Kensi.

"Remember you call if you need anything. I mean anything doesn't matter what time day or night." He said as he pulled her into him.

"Thanks Sam." Said Kensi as she sniffled. "Just don't tell Deeks that opened the door for you and not for him okay." Said Kensi

"He already knows" Said Deeks as he walked up the driveway with that shaggy hair and goofy smile.

Sam turned around to see Deeks walking up the driveway cronuts in hand.

Sam turned back to Kensi. "Are you sure you'll be okay here with Deeks."

Kensi nodded.

Sam turned to walk down the driveway passing Deeks as he walked down towards his car.

"Sam"

"Deeks"

"How's she doing?" He asked

"She'll be okay, she just needs time."

Deeks nodded and continued up to the door where Kensi was waiting.

"Hey, Hi" Said Deeks as he stumbled over his words

"Hi" Said Kensi as stepped forward to hug Deeks.

Deeks wrapped his hands around his partner not wanting to let her go.

Kensi whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry for not opening the door for you."

Deeks smiled. "It's okay Kensi. I'm here now. I'm not leaving you ever again."

Kensi withdrew from the embrace. "Come in." She said as she walked back inside. Deeks followed closing the door behind him.

Kensi sat down on the couch as Deeks took a seat beside her. After a couple of minutes of sitting in silence. "So you talked to Sam." Said Deeks

"Yeah."

"Was he able to help?"

Kensi nodded

"He told me that I would carry around the physical scars of what I went through, but the mental scars will heal and that I had a choice of letting them hold power over me or I could stand up and move forward."

Deeks smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Asked Kensi

"I just know that you're not the type of person to stay down." Said Deeks.

Kensi gave Deeks a half smile.

"I know I can't imagine or compare to what you have been through Kens. But I'm here to help, to listen anything you need."

Kensi didn't respond.

Deeks took a deep breath. "Well I bought 2 cronuts one for you one for me, but if you don't want it I'll eat it."

Deeks put both the cronuts in front when he saw Kensi's hand grab the one closest to her and she tore of small pieces to eat.

Deeks smiled. "Never underestimate the power of the cronut" he thought.

Kensi was about half way through her cronut as she whispered. "They put a hood over my head, and I woke up in cave."

Deeks put his cronut down and turned to face her. He saw tears streaming down her face.

"They hit me; they threatened to rape me.."

"Did they rape you?" Asked Deeks

Kensi shook her head rapidly "No" she said as she sniffled.

Deeks didn't take his eyes of her. He took her hands in his. "Okay. What happened next?"

"They had me chained, made me play Russian Roulette. Everytime they put that gun to my head I thought I was going to die Deeks." She said as she started to cry.

Deeks moved closer to her and pulled her into his body. "Hey, hey, hey you didn't die Kensi, you're okay, you're here, and you're safe." Kensi continued to cry as she leant into Deeks.

After a couple of minutes, she sniffled and whispered. "It's my fault he's dead Deeks."

"Who's dead Kensi?"

"Jack." She said

Deeks thought for a moment. "Jack as is you're ex fiancé Jack."

Kensi nodded.

"Kensi, none of this is your fault, none. Do you hear me? "Don't you dare blame yourself for any of this."

Kensi whispered "Sam said the same thing."

"Yeah well sometimes the big guy gets it right. Just don't tell him I said that or I'll never live it down."

Kensi chuckled slightly.

"When was the last time you ate?"

Kensi wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Uhh, I don't remember."

"Alright well how about I make us something to eat. What have you got in your fridge? Said Deeks as he walked over to the fridge and opened the door revealing nothing.

"You have nothing in your fridge. So how about I order us a pizza while you have a shower."

Deeks ordered the pizza as Kensi jumped in the shower, she came out 15 minutes later and curled up on the couch.

Kensi was watching Deeks trying to navigate her kitchen when she noticed her lounge room, things had been moved and stacked and tidied.

"Deeks, did you touch my stuff."

Deeks cringed "Yeah, um , it was there and I was just trying to help and I'm shouldn't have moved your stuff."

"It's okay Deeks."

Deeks smiled. "Does that mean I can…"

Kensi nodded her head "No"

"Right sorry"

"Deeks will you come and sit down, please"

"Yeah, sure, yeah." He said as he sat down next to here.

What's going on, what do you need Kens."

"Sleep, Deeks I need sleep, everytime I close my eyes I see them." She said as her eyes began to flutter.

Deeks settled in on the couch with his head right next to Kensi's. "I won't let them hurt you Kensi I promise you not here, not in your dreams. You are safe."

"Safe" Kensi mumbled as her eyes got heavier and started to close.

Kensi was finally asleep something her body had been craving but her mind wouldn't let her do.

"That's right Kensi I'll keep you safe Kensi I promise." As he kissed her forehead

I always love reading your reviews guys! Would love to know what you think of this chapter!


	4. Flashbacks

Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews so far guys, glad to see you like the story. I always love to read your reviews. Please let me know what you think of this chapter

Please also know that this based of my personal PTSD experience.

Deeks grabbed a blanket and placed it over Kensi. He stopped and stared at Kensi, he hadn't really seen her until now. She looked like a shadow of the person she had been before she left. She had been withdrawn, anxious, gaunt, and hollowed. He shook his head angry about what they had put her through but he maintained his composure. He knew he had to be there for her. Kensi started to twitch, no doubt from the trauma she had suffered. Deeks pulled her into him as he wrapped his arm around her as he drifted off to sleep.

30 minutes later he was woken to Kensi shaking as she tossed and turned, mumbling something under her breath. She shot up breathing heavy and yelled "Jack".

"Kensi, its Deeks, your home, your safe." He said as Deeks touched her shoulder.

Kensi jumped as she looked at Deeks like she didn't even know who he was.

"Get away from me, leave me alone." She said as she ran into her bedroom and closed the door.

"Kensi, open the door please."

"Leave me alone. Please just let me die." She whimpered.

Deeks pulled out his phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Sam. I need you to get to Kensi's ASAP. Something's going on with Kensi."

"I'll be there soon Deeks. Keep trying to talk to her. I'm on my way."

Cut forward 15 minutes

Sam arrived at Kensi's apartment. "What happened? Where is Kensi now?"

She's in her bedroom. I didn't want to startle her. Um she was asleep when I woke up she was shaking and mumbling something under her breath and then she sat up she was breathing heavy. I think she was flashing back; she woke up screamed Jacks name and looked at me like I she didn't even know who I was. She kept saying, get away from me, please just let me die. I think she's flashing back to Afghanistan it's like she's stuck there."

Sam inhaled. "Alright, let me talk to her." Sam walked up to Kensi's door and knocked. Kensi jumped as she heard the knock on the door. "Kensi, its Sam. Can I come in please?"

Kensi didn't respond.

"Kensi. I'm coming in. I just want to make sure you're okay. Sam turned the knob and opened the door to see Kensi on the bed against the headboard with her knees tucked into her chest with her eyes closed mumbling.

Sam approached Kensi like he had earlier, no sudden movements, closing the gap slowly but shorly.

"Kensi, can you hear me, it's Sam." She didn't open her eyes.

"Kensi?" It's Sam can you open your eyes for me. Still no response.

"Kensi!" he said with a little more force. "I need to open your eyes for me okay. Please open your eyes Kensi." He said as he closed the gap between himself and Kensi, he could see that she had been crying, he could see the tears running down her face. He moved forward and softly placed his hand on her arm. She looked up at Sam and looked down at his hand or her arm silently.

Sam's touch had almost shocked her back to reality.

"Sam?" she said almost questioning whether he was actually there.

"I'm right here Kensi. Come here." He said as he pulled her into him.

She cried into Sam's shirt as he held her. After a couple of minutes Sam looked down at Kensi.

"What happened?" he whispered to her.

Kensi withdrew from Sam and looked at him. "I don't know I finally managed to fall asleep and I felt like I was pulled right back to Afghanistan.' She said her eyes started to well up. "I could feel the gun against my head. I could hear the clicking as the gun dry fired and then I heard them shoot Jack. I woke up and I didn't recognize anything I didn't know who Deeks was."

Sam put his hands on hers. "It's okay Kensi; it's normally especially after what you've been through."

"Does it ever get better" she whispered.

"It takes time Kensi." He replied as he looked at her.

Deeks was standing outside the door listening into the conversation.

"Is Deeks still here? She whispered. "I need to apologize to him."

Deeks put his head around the corner. "There's no need to apologize Kensi. We're good." He said with a smile.

Kensi shot Deeks a half smile.

"Are you good Kensi?" Said Sam

"I just wanted to be able to sleep without the nightmares Sam. I'm exhausted I just wanted to sleep."

"I know Kens, I know."

Please, please review this chapter, let me know what you think!


	5. Healing

Hey guys, sorry about the short chapter!

Thanks for the reviews guys! I always love to read them! Keep the coming. Let me know what you think of this new chapter

Sam pulled Kensi into him. "It's alright Kensi. We're not going to let anyone hurt you. You hear me?"

Kensi nodded.

"Now try and get some sleep okay."

"Yeah" she said as she looked at Sam as she leant into him as she closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

15 minutes later Kensi had fallen off to sleep. Deeks sat down across the way from Sam, who didn't move from Kensi's side.

"Thanks for coming Sam. I didn't know what to do. She was freaking out and I didn't want to make it worse.

"It's alright Deeks. I understand."

"She was having flashbacks wasn't she? She thought she was back in Afghanistan, didn't she?"

"From what you've told me yeah I think that's what happened."

"I want to help her Sam. I'm here partner I'm supposed to be there for her, look out for her. But I have no idea how to Sam. I tried to help her and she thought I was of one of those monsters. I feel so lost Sam. It's like anything I do is going to make her worse and I don't want that. I only want to help her find herself and get better."

Sam looked at Kensi and then Deeks. "I know you do Deeks. What she's going through is unimaginable. I get it you know, what we went through with Sidarov you know what she is going through to an extent, but Deeks Afghanistan is a different world, the things she saw it affected her in a different way. They made her play Russian Roulette Deeks; her life was in their hands. She had no control. Each time that gun clicked she knew it was gonna be her or Jack that died. She feels responsible for his death Deeks.

"How do I get through her Sam?"

"You be here for her Deeks. Be here to listen to her. Be here to bring her back when she is losing herself back to Afghanistan. Be here to ground her when she is lost. Be there to hold her when she needs it. Be there to calm her down. Just be here for her Deeks.

"Are you staying the night Sam?"

"Yeah I'll stay here til the morning, make sure she's okay. I'm just gonna call Michelle, tell her I'm here." He said as he got up and started to head into the other room.

Deeks turned around to look at Sam.

"Hey Sam" he said as Sam turned around.

"Thank you" Said Deeks"

Sam smiled and nodded as he exited the room.

Deeks and Sam took turns sleeping, each looking over Kensi as the other slept.

After about 3 hours Kensi started to stir. Sam was asleep in the other room, when he heard Kensi stir. He got up and walked to the door watching and listening as Deeks helped Kensi. Kensi woke up breathing heavy whispering "Please don't leave me, please don't leave me". She said as tears came down her cheek

"Kensi, its Deeks. I'm here. I'm not leaving you." He said as he approached her and pulled her into him. "I'm not leaving you Kens" he whispered to her as she cried into his shirt.

A few minutes later Kensi withdrew from Deeks. "Thank you for being here Deeks." She said as she tried to stop herself from breaking down.

"I'm here for you Kensi. Always" he said as he took her hands.

"Come on, you need your rest. Try and get some sleep okay." He said as they sat back down on the couch.

"Deeks, I just want the nightmares to go away. How did you do it? How did you make the flashbacks go away?

Deeks smiled. "Well firstly I ignored my partner's calls. But she uh is the type of person who doesn't give up." Kensi smiled slightly.

"She is the type of person that drives all the way to New York and buys a cronut for me."

"She's the type of the person that doesn't give up on herself or her partner. After she leaves the cronut untouched for 3 days and she keeps calling me and I don't pick up. Then not taking no for an answer she turned up on my door step with food and 6 pack of beer and calls me. She knows there's no way I can ignore her when she's right outside. So open the door, she walks past me with food and a 3 day old cronut and sits down on couch and hands me a beer and tells me she wants me to watch a movie something rated triple B."

Kensi smiled as Deeks smiled back at her.

"As she got settled in eating her food. I start to fall asleep, mumbling something as I drift, hopefully nothing she recognized because I know my partner and she wouldn't let me live it down. "

"Kensi smiled as her eyes started to flicker as she leant back into the couch

"And then I feel asleep, for the first time in a long time." The one person I needed was you Kens to get me through and I promise I'll help you get back on your feet.

"You're smile." She mumbled

"Did you say something Kens."

"Your smile. I thought about you, your goofy smile in Afghanistan."

Deeks smiled. "Get some rest Kens." He said as she drifted off to sleep.

Sam who had been listening into the conversation from the other room smiled and walked into meet Deeks. Sam put his hands on his shoulder.

"I saw what you did their Deeks you did you good. Real good."

Deeks smiled. "Thanks Sam."

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I always love reading your reviews, please post and let me know what you think!

Next chapter I'm thinking a little Hetty and Nate action, let me know what you think!

Would love your feedback!


	6. The Boatshed

Hey guys, thank you so much for the lovely reviews posted for my last chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much at the last. Keep the reviews coming guys. I love to read them.

Soon enough the morning came and Kensi hadn't moved from Deeks side. She made it through the night without waking up again, however during the night Deeks had awoken as he felt Kensi starting to toss and turn. He pulled her in close to him and his touch seemed to help calm her down.

Deeks opened his eyes and saw Sam sitting across from him smiling and drinking a coffee. "Morning Deeks"

"Morning Sam." Deeks looked over and saw a cup of steaming coffee on the table. "That for me?"

"Yeah."

Deeks picked up the hot cup of coffee and took a sip. "Wow, that tastes like someone's picked up the asphalt from the road and put it in my coffee cup. What the hell is that Sam?" Said Deeks as he put it back down on the table.

Sam started to reply but Deeks cut him off.

"Let me guess is a classified Navy Seal creation."

Sam chuckled. "It's just a strong black coffee Deeks."

Kensi started to stir as she snuggled into Deeks. She slowly opened her eyes to see Sam sitting across from them.

"Morning Kens. Coffee?"

"Thanks Sam." She said as she picked up to take a drink.

Deeks tried to stop her but she had taken a mouthful of the tar like coffee before he could.

"Mmm, Sam good coffee." She said

"I know you're trying to be nice Kens, but that coffee is terrible!"

"It tastes fine to me Deeks." She said as she took another sip.

"Thank you guys for staying with me last night. I don't think I would have made it through without you."

Sam stood up and hugged her. "Anytime Kens, you know were here for you."

"Thanks Sam.

Deeks pulled her into him not wanting to let her go.

"Thanks Deeks."

"I got you Kens." He whispered.

"Alright I've got to get home Kensi. Are you sure you'll be okay with Shaggy here."

Kensi smiled.

"Shaggy really, that's what you're going with, yeah okay.

"Yeah, you slobber and your mange doesn't look like it's ever been washed. So yeah Shaggy is what I'm going with." He smiled at his Kensi. "Remember Kensi you need anything you call, especially if Shaggy gives you any trouble." Kensi smiled.

"I will Sam, thanks." She said as she watched Sam leave. Leaving her and Deeks sitting on the couch in the lounge room.

"So Kens, are you up for some breakfast."

"Sure" she said with a whisper. "Hey Deeks?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being here, thanks for being the person to help me get back on my feet."

"Hey, you don't ever have to thank me for that." He said as he walked over to her and pulled her into him.

"Hey speaking of getting back on your feet. I know you have an appointment with Nate today. Do you want me to come with you?"

"That would be great, but I need to do this on my own. Can we meet up afterwards?" she asked

"Sure." She whispered.

20 minutes later Deeks had dropped Kensi at the boatshed and walked her inside and waited with her until Nate arrived. He thought back to his experience where he had approached the boatshed and tried to turn the handle but couldn't.

Kensi turned to Deeks. "Deeks I don't know if I can do this."

"Hey, hey, hey. It's alright. Nate's here to help Kensi.

5 minutes later Nate arrived. "Hey Deeks. Deeks nodded.

Hey Kensi."

"Hey Nate." She replied

"Are you ready?" Asked Nate.

Kensi nodded and they entered the interview room. Deeks stayed and watched via the monitor.

"How do you feel now that you're back in Los Angeles?" he asked

"I mean I know that physically I'm here. I just don't know if I'm here yet."

"You still feel like you're back in Afghanistan?"

Kensi didn't answer.

"Kensi, I know this is hard, but I'm here to help. Can you tell me what happened in Afghanistan?"

Kensi started to explain what happened to her, everything from being taken to the cave, being chained to being forced to play Russian Roulette and hearing Jack die.

"It's my fault he's dead." She said doing her best to hold herself to together.

"You mean Jack?"

Kensi nodded.

"Kensi, it's not your fault he is dead. You are not responsible for his death. Do you understand?"

Kensi didn't respond

Meanwhile Hetty had arrived at the boatshed, much to the surprise of Deeks, who yelped out of surprise when he saw her. Hetty smiled and took a seat down next to Deeks.

"How is she doing Mr Deeks?"

"She's doing Hetty, she's strong you know."

"I know Mr Deeks, I know." She said as they both turned their attention to back to the monitor.

Cut back to Kensi and Nate

"Kensi you don't have to put on a strong front for me. I won't think any less of you. You went through a lot over there, more than anyone should have to."

Kensi thought for a moment.

I'm having nightmares Nate." She said in a soft whisper

"That's not uncommon, especially after what you went through Kensi. Can you tell me about these nightmares?"

As Kensi was thinking about what had happened to her, she had slipped back into a trance like state. She was slipping back to Afghanistan. She could hear Nate calling her name in what felt like the distance. "Kensi. Kensi" He said with a bit more force. She shook herself of it and saw Nate sitting across from her.

"Sorry" she said

"It's okay. Can you tell me where you went just now." He asked

"Afghanistan." She whispered.

"How long as that been happening?" He asked

"Since I got back." She said in almost whisper. "Sam and Deeks came to see me. I had a nightmare that was so bad that I woke up and thought I was still in that hell hole with those monsters that I didn't even recognize Deeks. I thought he was one my captors. I told him to…

"You told to him to what Kensi?"

"To get away from me and to let me die." She said as she was doing her best not to break down she said as she got up and walked over the corner of the room. Nate followed her over, but still keeping his distance.

Deeks went to get up to go in there. Hetty stopped him and shook her head. Deeks sat back down and took a breath staring intensely at the screen.

"You wanted to die?"

"I didn't want to stay in that place. I just wanted to come home and now I'm home every time I close my eyes I see that cave, I hear the dry clicking of the gun against my head, then I heard them kill Jack, I see their faces every time I close my eyes. I feel like I'm being dragged back there Nate and I don't want to go back." She said as she wiped the tears from her ears.

"Come on, let's sit back down." Said Nate. As Nate escorting Kensi back to the table Hetty and Deeks sat silence listening to Kensi recall everything that had happened to her and how it was affecting her.

Hetty took a deep breath and shook her head. "No-one should ever experience what Ms Blye has, Mr Deeks."

"No, no-one should Hetty." Said Deeks as he thought back to his own experience at the hands of Isaac Sidorov.

Cut back to Kensi and Nate

"Nate, I'm working to accept that this has happened to me, and I know it's not an easy road back but I want to get better. I want to get rid of the nightmares, I want to get better, I want to get back to NCIS and back out into the field."

"I understand Kensi. I'm here to help you do that okay; we'll take it one day at a time."

Kensi smiled and nodded.

"I want to start you off with some guided meditation, but we can start that tomorrow. I think we've been through enough today." Said Nate as he smiled.

"Thanks Nate." Kensi smiled as they both got up and exited the interview room and headed back into the main area of the boatshed. They were greeted by Deeks and to Kensi's surprise Hetty.

"Hetty" said Kensi

"Ms Blye."

"Are you here to see me or…"

"Yes, just checking on you Ms Blye." She said with a smile.

They all stood in silence for a couple of seconds before Deeks broke the silence.

"Hetty, do you need Kensi or I for.."

Hetty put her hand up "No, no, you and Ms Blye and free to leave Mr Deeks."

Deeks nodded. "Come on, let's get you out of here." He said as he and Kensi left the boatshed.

Hetty and Nate sat down.

"Your assessment Mr Getz?"

"I think that she doing exactly as you would expect under the circumstances. However I think it it's going to take her some time to find her way back and she may not be the same person she was when she left."

Hetty drew in a breath. "Thanks you Nate. One cannot go through something as traumatic as Ms Blye did without it affecting her in some way. I realise that it has changed her. But believe that when she does find her way back she will be a stronger person than she was before and she will continue to be asset to this team and a partner to Mr Deeks."

Nate looked at Hetty.

"You're worried Nate."

"Yes."

"You're worried that has happened will have an effect on Mr Deeks and their partnership."

"Hetty, I think that before all this Kensi and Deeks had a connection deeper than partners, and whether Deeks wants to admit this or not; almost losing Kensi, believing that she was dead, had an effect on him as well."

Hetty smiled. "I know Mr Getz, but with your help Ms Blye will recover and her partnership and everything else she shares with Mr Deeks will be stronger than ever."

Please review this chapter if you can guys, would love to know what you think!

Please, please review


	7. Trigger

Hey guys, thanks for the great reviews as always. As said before this is based on my personal experience with PTSD. Please review guys, let me know what you think!

Kensi sat in the passenger seat as Deeks drove. They were on their way back to Kensi's after her talk with Nate. Kensi was staring out the window when she suddenly broke her silence. "Thanks for staying today." She whispered without looking at Deeks.

"You don't have to thank me for that Kens. Hey Kens, before we go back to your place is there any where you want to go?

Kensi didn't respond, she just kept staring out the window.

"Kens?"

Kensi still didn't respond.

"Kensi" Deeks said with a little more force.

Kensi's slipped out of the trance like state she was in. "Sorry" she whispered as she shifted in her seat to face Deeks.

"It's alright Kensi I understand."

Kensi shot Deeks a small smile.

"Hey, listen I'm not sure if you're up for it, but you have nothing in your fridge. I thought if you could handle it we could pick up some food to get us through the next couple of days.

"Us?" she queried.

"Yes, us. I'm not leaving you Kens."

"Deeks I don't know if I can….All the people."

"Okay, its okay. Um I can call Sam, he can stay with you while…"

"No. I don't I want that Deeks." She said as she exhaled hard. "I.. I just don't want to break down out there. I don't want to freak out and flash back and go back there."

Deeks put his hand on Kensi's. "I won't let that happen Kens. I promise you."

Kensi thought for a moment. "Alright, okay." She nodded quickly.

"Alright" said Deeks softly as she squeezed Kensi's hand.

Cut to the market

Deeks and Kensi had arrived at the market. Deeks looked over at Kensi. "Are you sure you're okay to do this?"

Kensi nodded and whispered "Yes"

They both got out of the car. Deeks came to Kensi's side. He wanted to grab her hand but didn't think it was appropriate. Instead he felt her fingers slide into his. Deeks looked down at their intertwined hands and then looked at Kensi who gave him a small smile. He smiled back as they entered the market hand in hand.

As they made their way through the market Kensi stayed close to Deeks. She was still nervous about being around so many people but having Deeks with her made her feel at ease. They were in the ice cream aisle which Deeks knew was Kensi's favourite when he realised he had forgotten something in the previous aisle. "Kens?" he said as she was looking at the ice cream trying to decide between rocky road and choc mint crunch. "Uh I left something in the next aisle."

"I'll be okay Deeks. You'll be back in a minute."

"You sure?" he asked

"Yeah" she said in a whisper

"I'll be right back."Said Deeks as he left for the next aisle.

Kensi was staring into the freezer, into nothing. Suddenly after what seemed like a minute but was only a few seconds. She saw a man turn into the aisle and walk closer and closer towards. He brushed passed her and Kensi. Kensi turned to apologise when all the colour drained from her face. She quickly backed away from the man until she hit the freezers on the other side of the aisle and dropped to the floor.

The man heard Kensi hit the freezers and turned back to help her up but she recoiled further and further back into herself and kept mumbling "No, no, no, no, no." The man backed off, he didn't want to make her any worse. He ran around to the next aisle to find some help. He came across Deeks who was heading back to Kensi.

"I need some help, there's a woman. I didn't want to make her worse I..."

Deeks knew he was talking about Kensi. He dropped what he was holding and rushed back to Kensi who was sitting against the freezer with her knees pulled up to her chest. She had her eyes closed and was breathing heavy. Deeks turned to the man. "I've got this, thanks." The man nodded and walked away. He turned to Kensi, being careful to startle her anymore.

"Kensi?" He said in a soft voice.

She didn't respond.

"Kensi' He said again. "It's Deeks. I need you to open your eyes for me okay."

Kensi sniffled as she lifted her head from her hands and opened her eyes. "Deeks?"

"Yeah, it's me. Deeks."

Deeks sat down next to her as he pulled her into him. "What happened here Kensi?"

Kensi didn't say anything. She was distracted by the other people who were now coming down the aisle.

'Deeks I..." she said as she motioned the other people now coming down the aisle.

"I got it." He said as he got up and walked towards a staff member who was at the bottom of the aisle.

"Ma'am I'm Detective Marty Deeks from LAPD. I need these people cleared from this area and people kept away from this aisle until further notice. "

"Okay. Is she okay" the staff member asked.

"She will be. I just need some time to get her back on her feet."

The staff member nodded as she blocked off the aisle and put a note advising the aisle was closed until further notice.

Deeks walked back to Kensi and sat down next to her. "Problem sorted." He said and smiled and pulled her back into him. "So what happened back there?"

Kensi drew a breath in. "That man...His face...it reminded of the men that had me in Afghanistan." She said trying not to cry.

Deeks pulled her even closer to him. "It's alright Kensi. Come here, its okay, its okay" he said as he kissed her temple.

After a couple of minutes Kensi looked up at Deeks. "Deeks, we're in the middle of a market."

"Yes we are" he replied

"We can't stay here."

"Yes we can. I had them shut down the aisle."

"You did?" she said with a surprised voice.

"I did" he said with a smile. 'We can go when you're ready okay."

Kensi nodded and snuggled into Deeks. Right now she just wanted him to hold her.

Cut forward 10 minutes later

Kensi withdrew from Deeks. "I'm ready to go home Deeks."

Deeks nodded and helped Kensi to her feet, he took her hand in his and, intertwined their fingers and lead her out of the aisle. "You okay?" he asked as they walked down the aisle.

Kensi nodded and they exited the market hand in hand.

Please, please review guys! Let me know what you think!

I always love reading your reviews and getting your feedback!


	8. Confrontation

Thanks for the great reviews so far guys, so glad you like the story. Keep the reviews coming! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Kensi and Deeks walked over to his car and hand, when Kensi turned to Deeks. "I don't want to go home Deeks."

"Okay, alright where do you want to go?"

"I want to go to the office and see Nate."

I can call Nate and have him meet us at the boatshed."

"Deeks please. I want to go to the office"

"Let me make a call." He said as he got his phone and dialed Hetty's number.

"Mr Deeks, how is Ms Blye?" Asked Hetty

"She's getting there Hetty. Ah, she wants to come into the office to see Nate."

"I see. Take Kensi to the boat shed and I'll have him meet you there."

"She wants to meet Nate at the office Hetty not the boatshed."

"It's not Nate she wants to see Mr Deeks. I'll expect you're arrival shortly." She said as she hung up the phone and went looking for Nate.

"Alright I just spoke to Hetty. She'll have Nate ready for you."

"Thanks Deeks."

"Come on let's go."

Cut to OSP

Callen and Sam were sitting at their desks. "How's Kensi doing?"

"She's getting there, but it'll take time."

Meanwhile Hetty was speaking to Nate in her office. "She's coming here to confront me." Said Hetty

"About sending her to Afghanistan and Jack's death and what she went through over there?"

"Yes I would imagine so Mr Getz. I need you here, because I except she will be angry and the confrontation may cause an episode of PTSD and I need you to get her through it."

Nate nodded, as they sat in Hetty's office awaiting the arrival of Kensi and Deeks.

20 minutes later

Deeks and Kensi arrived as OSP. Deeks looked over at Kensi "Are you sure you're right to do this Kensi?"

"Yeah I'll be okay." She said as she got out of the car and headed into OSP.

Kensi walked into OSP, blowing straight passed Callen and Sam and headed straight towards Hetty's office where Hetty and Nate we're waiting.

"You sent me to Afghanistan to kill Jack!" Yelled Kensi

Callen, Sam, Deeks and everyone stopped what they were doing and were staring at Hetty and Kensi.

"No dear I sent you to Afghanistan to save him." Said Hetty as she got up and walked away.

"What! No I.. Hetty." She said as she continued to follow her to a more private area, while Nate followed.

"No Hetty, Granger told me the mission was to take out the White Ghost."

Hetty didn't say anything she simply smiled at Kensi.

"Wait a second. You…you knew that if I found out it was Jack I wouldn't kill him."

Hetty smiled. "Indeed Ms Blye. Indeed"

"It doesn't matter anymore Hetty. He's dead! Jack is dead! Everything I went through, everything they did to me doesn't what it doesn't matter because the mission was to save him! Jack! A man that walked out of my life and away from me!" Yelled Kensi

Even though Kensi and Hetty we're in a more private area of the building her voice still travelled. Sam, Callen and Deeks looked at each other and then went looking for Kensi and Hetty.

"Ms Blye. I want to apologize for what.."

Before Hetty could finish Kensi cut her off. "Apologise for what Hetty! For what happened to me! The fact that I feel so broken that I can't close my eyes without seeing them, replaying what they did to me!" She yelled

Kensi was breathing heavy after her yelling match with Hetty when Callen, Sam and Deeks opened the door.

"Uh guys, can you give us a minute?" asked Nate

"I don't need a minute I'm done. I'm done with all of this" She said as she put her badge and gun in Hetty's hands turned and brushed passed the three of them.

"Kensi" Called Nate but she didn't respond. Nate grabbed her badge and gun off Hetty and ran out after her, leaving Hetty, Deeks, Callen and Sam standing silently in the room.

Deeks went to go after his partner but Sam stopped him. "Nate's got it Deeks"

Nate finally caught up to Kensi in the parking lot. "Kensi."

"I don't want to talk Nate."

"Look Kensi I can't imagine what you went through. Just so you know my only interest is you and getting you back on your feet.

Nate held onto Kensi's gun and badge. "I think it would be a mistake for you to leave NCIS, Kensi. You're one of the best operatives we have here and you are a valuable asset to this team."

"Thanks Nate. I just don't know if I can work for Hetty after what she did. She used my personal life, my past against me. I can't trust her after that."

"Come on, let's get out of here." Said Nate.

"Where are we going?" Asked Kensi

"Wherever you want" Said Nate

"Alright." Said a cautious Kensi

Meanwhile Deeks, Sam, Callen and Hetty were still standing silently with each other.

"Someone needs to speak otherwise we will be stuck here for eternity." Said Hetty

"We're lost for words Hetty." Said Callen

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Deeks

"The operation was classified" Said Hetty

"Classified! Classified! You knew this was personal for her. You knew it would affect her. It broke her Hetty it broke her. They broke her!" Yelled Deeks as he left the room.

About 15 minutes later they had arrived at the beach, with a pit stop at Kensi's donut shop along the way

"The sand, it reminds of being back there." She said as she Nate walked down the beach

"Are you okay?" Asked Nate.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm done being a victim Nate. I won't let them hold power over me anymore. I want to move on with my life. I want to find direction and stop floating aimlessly. I need to take back control."

"That's great to hear Kensi." Said Nate as they continued to walk along the water line.

Please review guys, let me know what you think!

I read your reviews and took on board your feedback and have started moving Kensi forward.

Also what did you think about the confrontation between her and Hetty

Let me know!


	9. Don't Go

Thanks as always for the reviews guys, there always appreciated! Keep them coming, let me know what you think of the next chapter!

Deeks walked out of the mission. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. How could Hetty have put her in this situation? She knew the effect it would have had on her. He pulled out his phone and tried to call Kensi, who was still walking along the beach with Nate.

Kensi pulled out her phone to see Deeks name flash up on the caller ID. She stared at her phone for a few seconds before rejecting the call.

"Damn it!" Said Deeks when she didn't pick up. He continued to walk out of the mission, got in his car and drove off.

"I can't go back there Nate. I can't go back to OSP. Not after what's happened. I need a fresh start away from all this." Kensi stopped walking and turned to Nate. "I want a transfer to another team."

Nate looked at Kensi and exhaled sharply.

Cut back to Callen, Sam and Hetty

"Gentleman I know you're angry and I can understand your anger, but right now we have open cases that need to be attended to."

"That's all you're going to say after what happened just now" Asked Callen

"That's all I can say Mr Callen. In the meantime Mr Getz will assist Ms Blye.

Callen sighed and looked away before looking back at Hetty. "What about Deeks?"

"Leave Mr Deeks to me." Said Hetty

Callen and Sam looked at Hetty as she started to walk away.

"I can't believe she did this Sam. To one of our own team." Said Callen as he shook her head.

Hetty stopped just around the corner as she heard Callen and Sam talking

"I know G. I know. I don't condone what Hetty did, but I understand her reasoning for sending Kensi."

"You wha.. Sam, you can't be serious."

"As I said G I don't condone why Hetty did what she did but I understand it. I get that you're angry at Hetty right now and it's why you can't see it."

Callen swallowed. "Your right Sam I just don't see it." He said as he walked away from Sam.

Hetty walked away back to her office as she heard Callen walking her way.

"Where you going G?!" Yelled Sam.

"I'm going to find Deeks!" Yelled Callen as he started to exited the mission.

"Wait up a sec G!" Yelled Sam as he jogged after Callen following him out.

"What are you doing Sam."

"What does it look like G I'm coming with you." Said Sam as they walked over to the Charger.

Callen pulled out his phone and dialled Deeks number.

Deeks phone started to vibrate he quickly pulled it out hoping it was Kensi. He looked down at the screen to see Callen's name on the caller ID, he debated answering.

"Come on, come on, pick up Deeks!"

A few seconds later Deeks pick up. "Yeah Callen, what's up." He said as he tried to sound casual.

"What's up are kidding me Deeks. After everything that just happened back at the mission. We just want to make sure your ok."

"I'm fine Callen and who's we? Hetty?"

"Uh, no Sam's with me."

"Right. Mmm hmm."

"Have you heard from Kensi?"

"No. I ah tried calling her but she didn't pick up."

"Where are you Deeks? Sam and I'll come to meet you."

"I'm at the Taco Truck near the boatshed."

"We'll be there soon." Said Callen

Deeks put his phone away as he sat and returned to waiting outside Kensi's house for her to come home.

"Where is he?" Asked Sam

Kensi's" Said Callen.

"He told you that without any resistance?" Queried Sam.

Callen turned Sam and smiled.

"Oh! He didn't tell you that he was at Kensi's did he?"

Callen continued to smile. "Nope."

"Where did he say he was?" Said Sam as continued driving to Kensi's.

"Taco truck outside the boatshed"

Sam smiled. "Not good enough Deeks, not good enough."

Back at the mission Hetty had returned her office still going through in her head what had happened with Kensi and the rest of the team. She inhaled sharply rose from behind her desk, grabbed her bag and headed out of the mission.

Cut to Kensi and Nate

"You want a transfer to another team." Repeated Nate.

"Yeah Nate I do. For right now I can't trust Hetty after what she did."

"Okay that I totally get, completely, but what about the rest of the team, Callen, Sam, Nell, Eric and Deeks. I mean especially Deeks. I can see what he feels for you Kensi and if you left, I don't want to imagine how Deeks would react."

"I know I get it, but I can't stay here Nate. I need a fresh start."

"I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this am I?" he queries.

"No" she says softly.

"Alright, come on." Said Nate as he starts to walk back towards the car.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going back to the mission; you can fill in your paperwork for a transfer to different team and then head back to your place."

Kensi nodded. "Okay." As they both walked over to the car. Nate grabbed onto the door handle. "Hey Nate?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you try harder or work some of psychological mumbo jumbo on me to convince me to stay?"

Nate smiled. "Because one I think the change will do you good, a different environment will help you heal and second I knew that once you decided to apply for a transfer to a different team there was nothing I could do to talk you out of it, because once you set your mind on something no-one can talk you out of it."

Kensi smiled as they opened the car doors and headed to the mission.

Shortly after they had arrived at the mission. Kensi snuck in, almost stealth like the mission, she was on the lookout for Hetty or Sam or Callen or worse Deeks. She ducked around the corner and made her way to a spare computer, she looked right and left before concentrating back on the screen. She logged in and opened the form. "TOT- Transfer of Team." She filled out all the personnel details and started to fill out options of where she wanted to go. She finalised the form and emailed it to Hetty and Director Vance. She closed down her emails and turned to exit to find Eric standing behind her.

"Hey Kens, what's going on?"

"Uh nothing, just checking my emails. I'm heading home. Nate's waiting." She said quickly and started to walk off.

"Okay, bye." Said Eric as he walked back to OPS.

Kensi walked outside and jumped in the car where Nate was waiting. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm done, let's go." She said as Nate started the car and headed back to her apartment.

Meanwhile Sam and Callen had arrived at Kensi's apartment and saw Deeks parked down the block.

"See, what did I tell you Sam."

"Yeah, alright you were right."

"Come on." Said Callen as he unbuckled his seat belt and started to get out of the car.

"What, what are you doing?" asked Sam and started to follow Callen.

"I'm going to talk to him Sam." He said as strode off towards Deeks car.

Callen knocked on the window causing Deeks to jump slightly. He wound down the window.

"You lied to me." Said Callen

"Yeah, I know I just wanted to."

"I get why you did it Deeks."

"Is she in there?" Asked Sam

"No. I was waiting for her. I was hoping to talk some sense into her."

"I'm sure that is exactly what Nate is doing right now Deeks, but you might have to accept that Kensi won't come back to OSP."

"You don't think Nate can convince her to come back G?"

"She might come back to NCIS, but maybe not to OSP. We know what Hetty did hit her hard and Kensi's not exactly one to forgive and forget."

Deeks hung his head.

"Look we won't know anything until we talk to her." Said Sam

Just as Sam finished his sentence Nate pulled up with Kensi in the passenger's seat.

Kensi got out of the passenger's seat cautiously and approached the 3 men that were waiting for her. The stood silently before Sam broke the silence. He stepped forward towards Kensi and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Are you okay Kens?"

Kensi paused before answering. "I'm good Sam." She said as she inhaled sharply.

"Are you really leaving NCIS?" Asked Callen

"No. Nate convinced me that would be a waste, everything I've worked hard for I would have lost. But I can't come back to OSP, not right now anyway. After everything that's happened. I need a fresh start. I put in for a transfer to NCIS Headquarters in the Navy Yard in DC working with Major Case Response."

"You're going be working for Gibbs?"

"Yeah, there's a space available on his team.

Deeks stepped forward "Wait, you put in for a transfer to Washington. When were you going to say anything."

"I didn't want to hurt you Deeks.

"You didn't want to hurt me? After we've been through especially since you've been back. I thought everything was going fine. If I hadn't taken you to the mission you wouldn't have confronted Hetty and you'd be staying."

Kensi started to break down. "Everything wouldn't have been fine Deeks." She said as she started to cry. "I couldn't go back. I need time to work through this and the only way I can do that is to not be here." She said though the tears

Deeks walked over to her, taking her face in his hands. "You have me Kensi. I will help get you through this. You don't have to leave. Please don't leave." He said as he stared into her eyes. "Please don't leave." He whispered.

Kensi leaned in, closed her eyes and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry Deeks." She said as she ran her hand down his arm, their fingers catching as she let him go. "I'm sorry." She said as she turned and walked towards her apartment, crying, looking back one more time before she entered and closed the door.

"KENSI!" yelled Deeks as the door closed behind her.

Please, please review guys, let me know what you think.

Sorry about the delay, had some writers block!

Let me know if you think I should end it here or keep it going?


	10. Leaving

Callen walked away from the Sam and Deeks and pulled out his phone and dialed Gibbs

Meanwhile at NCIS Headquarters Director Vance had just received Kensi's TOT form. He picked up his phone and asked his assistant to call Gibbs to his office.

Leon picked up the phone and dialed Hetty's number.

Hetty was in her office drinking tea whilst looking at Kensi's Transfer of Team Request when her phone rang.

"Leon." She answered.

"Hetty. I take it you received Agent Blye's transfer of team request.

"Indeed." She replied. "I take it your calling my Leon to tell me you approved Ms Blye's request.

Leon paused. "Yes I have. Gibbs is on his way to Los Angeles now."

"Hmmm." She replied

"I would have thought you would have fought harder to keep Agent Blye Hetty."

Hetty took a sip of her tea. "Ms Blye is upset with me right now Leon and she doesn't want to be here. Who am I to stand in her in way?"

"It's not like you to give away one of your best operatives Hetty. What's really going on?"

"Oh not a thing Director. Not a thing" She said as she smiled.

"Mmmm" He said as he hung up the phone.

Hetty smiled and drank her tea.

Cut to Gibbs

Gibbs was on his way into the office when his cell phone rang. He flipped open to the phone and saw Callen's caller ID and smiled while answering the phone.

"Callen? What's going on?"

"I need to call in that favor Gibbs."

"The favor from Moscow?"

"Mmmm hmm." He said as he nodded.

"What is it Callen?"

"One of my team, she's looking for a new team. She heard there was an opening in your team and sent through a TOT form to your and Director Vance."

"Which agent?"

"Kensi?"

"Blye?" he replied

"Yeah"

"What happened? You didn't break rule 12 did you Callen?"

"What, no Gibbs, but she was about break to rule 5 and couldn't let that happen."

"Yeah, you still haven't told me why she was about to break rule 5 Callen?"

Callen then went on and explained to Gibbs about what had happened in Afghanistan, about her capture, how she felt responsible for Jack's death, her argument with Hetty and her almost resignation.

Gibbs thought for a few seconds. "Aww Hell. I'll see you soon."

"Wait, you're coming down here."

"Yeah Callen" he said as he flipped his phone off and continued his drive into the office arriving shortly after.

He walked straight into the office and up the stairs to Director Vance's office bypassing DiNozzo and McGee, who watched on as Gibbs blew right by them without so much as a word.

"What do you think that's about?" asked McGee.

"No idea." Replied DiNozzo, who sat and stared at Ziva's empty chair.

Gibbs walked straight into Vance's office without hesitation to find him hard at work on his laptop. He looked up to find Gibbs standing in front of him.

"You were looking for me Director?"

"Gibbs, I've received a Transfer of Team form from Special Agent Blye, she's based out of the Office of Special Projects in Los Angeles. You heard about her last mission, Afghanistan."

"I've been filled in." said Gibbs

"Callen?"

Gibbs didn't reply he just simply smiled.

"Yeah. Anyway, I wanted to speak to you about this transfer of team request. You need another team member. Special Agent Blye would be an asset to your team, to any team."

"I'll take her." Said Gibbs.

"Wait something's not right here Gibbs, you're just going to accept Blye onto your team, no arguments, nothing?"

"An agents down Leon. No arguments necessary."

Leon looked at Gibbs, and then looked down at the paperwork and signed it and handed it go Gibbs.

"What are you waiting for? Go get your agent."

Gibbs smiled and walked out of Director Vance's office and down to the bullpen and over to his desk, grabbed his go bag.

McGee looked over to Dinozzo and then looked at Gibbs. "Boss, everything okay?"

Gibbs didn't respond.

"Going somewhere boss" Asked Dinozzo.

"Yeah, Los Angeles. Anything comes up, you take it." He said as he walked over the office and into the lift and made his way to Los Angeles.

Meanwhile Back in Los Angeles Deeks was trying to get Kensi to talk to him.

"Well alright." Said Callen as he walked back over towards Sam and Deeks.

Deeks leant against the outside of the door as Kensi leant against the inside. "Kensi, please don't do this, please don't leave." He said through the door as Callen and Sam watched on helplessly.

"Deeks." Said Sam. But Deeks didn't respond.

"Kensi. Please I need you. We can get through this. I know we can." He said as he tried desperately to hold himself together.

Kensi tried her best to hold herself together as she listened as Deeks pleaded for her to stay. She couldn't take it anymore, she whispered. "I'm sorry" as she touched the door and walked away.

"Kensi." He whispered as he tried not to break down. Sam walked over to Deeks and put one of his hands on Deeks's shoulder. "Come on." He said softly.

"I can't leave her Sam. (Deeks paused) I can't. I told her I wouldn't leave her Sam."

Sam smiled as Callen watched on. "I know Deeks, but right now Kensi needs some time away from OSP, from Hetty, from us, to deal with everything. You can't look at this as a permanent thing."

Deeks stopped and turned to face Sam who was looking straight at him. "How am I supposed to look at it Sam? She's leaving, she's going to Washington. I'm losing my partner."

"You want Kensi to get better right?" Asked Sam

"Of course I do Sam. But I want to be with her and be there when she needs help."

Sam sighed. I know you do Deeks, but she needs to do this and you need to let her." Said Sam as Callen walked up to join them.

"Deeks, Kensi will be in good hands. I know Gibbs and I trust him, she'll be okay."

Deeks looked back at the door. "Come on Deeks." Said Sam.

Deeks took a deep breath and started to walk away while trying to hold himself together at the same time. Callen and Sam followed behind him as they all headed to the boatshed.

Meanwhile Kensi was lying back on her couch with Nate.

"Kensi?" Said Nate

"Yeah?" she replied

"Are you okay after what just happened here?"

"I don't want to leave Deeks, or Callen or Sam, but I need time to work through this and I need to be away from here. It's something I need to do."

Suddenly Kensi's phone started to ring. She checked the caller ID.

"Washington?" she queried and looked at Nate as she answered the phone

"Special Agent Blye." She said

"Agent Blye, Director Vance. (Kensi swallowed hard)"

"I take it you got my email Director."

"Yes I did Agent Blye. Does this have anything to do with the argument between yourself and Ms Lange?"

Kensi gulped. "I've been at OSP for 5 years Director. I'm looking for new challenges and I want to move forward in my career."

"I see. Well I've approved your transfer. Gibbs is on his way to Los Angeles now. I suggest you pack your things."

"Thank you Director."

"Agent Blye." Said Vance

"Yes Director?"

"I hope you guys down there are better liars on the street." He said as he hung up the phone.

Kensi turned to Nate who was still sitting on the lounge. "Director Vance?" he queried

"Yeah, he approved my transfer Gibbs, will be here in a few hours. I better start packing."

Nate and Kensi stood in silence for a couple of seconds before Kensi spoke. "Nate. Can I ask you a favor?"

"You can ask Kensi. What's going on?"

"Can you talk to Deeks for me, just be there for him, listen to him. I get that it can't be easy for him. Me leaving and I'm not sure he totally gets why I need to do it."

Nate smiled. "I can do that for you Kensi."

Kensi started to move around and started to pack clothes, her belongings, everything that was vitally important to her. She looked around and saw Nate still standing there and shot him a look.

"Oh you mean now. Sorry." He said picked up his things and started to walk out.

Kensi stopped what she was doing and walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Nate, for everything." Nate withdrew from the hug, smiled and headed out the door as Kensi went back to packing up her things.

Cut to the boatshed with Callen, Sam and Deeks.

They walked into the boatshed, tacos in hand from the taco truck around the corner.

They sat down at the table and Callen and Sam started tucking into their taco's, while Deeks just sat and picked at his. Sam and Callen watched as Deeks picked at his food.

Nate arrived at the boatshed and started to turn the handle on the door when he heard Callen, Sam and Deeks talking.

"Deeks." Said Sam, but he didn't respond. Callen and Sam looked at each other.

"Deeks." Said Callen with more force.

Deeks looked up at Callen. "What, sorry, I, yeah…."

"Deeks, I know you concerned about Kensi, okay. She's like our little sister as he motioned to himself and I know you care for her and you don't want her to leave, but she's going to be working for Gibbs. I made a phone call when I found she wanted a transfer and I pulled in a favor. Gibbs is gonna be the best person to get her back on her feet and hopefully back to OSP when she's ready. You need to trust me on this Deeks."

"You called in a favor." He queried

"Yeah, he owes me a couple." Said Callen as he smiled.

Deeks smiled softly. "Thanks Callen."

"Look, I get it's gonna be hard with Kensi gone, it's gonna be hard for us, she's family, so are you Deeks. But we need your head in the game. We have active cases. You have our backs in the field, we need you to be here, focused."

"You're right I'm sorry, guys."

"It's alright Deeks, we're all gonna miss her." Said Sam.

"Callen, Sam. I wanted to ask you something, if you guys would be cool with it."

"What is it Deeks?" Asked Callen

"When I first joined NCIS as the LAPD liaison Hetty gave me paperwork to join NCIS as an Agent. I was a cop that's my whole identity, it's who I am, but um I've been working with you guys for a while and as much as you guys tease and yes sometimes mock and Kensi one ups I feel like I belong here. I never felt like I belonged at LAPD, but I feel like belong here and I want to resign my posting at LAPD and become an Agent.

Sam and Callen looked at each other and smiled. "You know you're going to have to go to FLETC and complete courses at Quantico." Said Callen

"You guys and your courses." He said as Callen chuckled.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Nice one Deeks."

Nate who was listening outside seized the opportunity when they all stopped talking and walked into the boathouse.

Callen, Sam and Deeks heard the door creak as it opened. They weren't expecting anyone; they drew weapons and trained them on the door. Nate walked through and saw the guns pointed at him and immediately raised his hands. "Whoa guys, it's me Nate."

All three of them lowered their guns. "Nate, you have to call first or could get yourself killed."

"Sorry, sorry." He said as he walked into the boatshed. "I just wanted to come and talk to you guys and see how you're coping with Kensi leaving." He said as he looked at everyone but tried to focus on Deeks.

"We're uh doing okay. It's rough, but we understand why she has to do it." Said Sam.

"Deeks are you doing okay."

Deeks looked up at Nate. "Yeah Doc, it's hard, but like Sam said I understand why, especially after what we went through with Sidarov. I can't relate." He said as he glanced at Sam, who acknowledged him as he remembered he was going to leave NCIS and go back to LAPD.

"Okay, well you know I'm here for you all of you, if you or when you need to talk."

"Thanks Nate." Said Callen as Sam and Deeks agreed.

"It's not gonna be the same without her." Said Sam.

"No, it's not and with Deeks going to FLETC, were gonna be left all alone Sam." Said Callen.

"Wait, Deeks is going to FLETC?" Asked Nate.

"Yeah Doc. I've signed my NCIS Agent form." Said Deeks.

"Congrats Deeks." Smiled Nate.

"Thanks."Said Deeks. "Do you know when uh she's leaving?"

"She's packing her things. Gibbs is on a flight to Los Angeles. He'll be here in a couple of hours."

"Wow, that soon huh."

"Yeah, you okay Deeks?" Asked Sam

"Yeah. I just…"

"You want to see her before she leaves right?" Said Nate

Deeks nodded. "Yeah" he whispered

"I thought so, which is why I'm here to well one to make sure you guys are doing okay and two to see if you wanted to come to the airport to see Kensi off."

"Of course, we want to Nate. We wouldn't miss it." Said Callen.

Callen's phone beeped with Gibbs arrival time, which was just a couple of hours from now as Sam started talking to Deeks about the course to become an NCIS Agent and what FLETC was like.

Cut forward closer to Gibbs arrival time.

Callen picked up his phone and checked the time; he got up from the table.

"Going somewhere G?" Asked Sam

"Yeah" he replied

"You're not going to tell us we're you're going?"

"Nope?" he said as he walked out the door."

Cut forward to LAX

Callen was waiting out front of LAX for Gibbs when his phone beeped with the notification that Gibbs flight had landed and smiled.

Gibbs grabbed his gear and headed out of LAX to find Callen waiting for him.

"Callen" he said as he walked over to him.

"Gibbs" he replied as straight faced as always.

"Good flight?"

"Yep." He replied as he put his stuff in the car. "Keys" he said

Callen paused as he looked at Gibbs. "You think I'm letting you drive Gibbs?"

"Keys" he said in more authoritative voice. Callen didn't respond.

"Come on" he said as motioned for him to hand. Callen and Gibbs stared at each other before Callen through the keys over the car and got into the passenger's seat. Gibbs smiled as he opened the door; punched Kensi's address into the SATNAV started the car and headed to Kensi's place.

"So what time is your flight back Gibbs?"

"Couple of hours" he said as he concentrated on the road.

Callen chuckled.

"Something funny Callen?" Asked Gibbs

"I'm just surprised that you flew all the way down here, that's all. I mean don't get me wrong. I'm always happy to see you Gibbs, it's just strange."

Gibbs didn't answer and just kept on driving as Callen pulled out his phone and texted Sam.

Just picked up Gibbs from the airport, heading to Kensi's now. Get Eric to find out Gibbs return flight info and meet us at the airport."

Cut to Kensi's.

Kensi had finished packing up all the essential items she had needed. She sat down and looked around her apartment, while she still had a lot of stuff, thanks to her being a hoarder. It still hit her that she was actually leaving, leaving LA, her team and Deeks.

Meanwhile Callen and Gibbs had pulled up out the front of Kensi's. Gibbs got out of the car and walked up to Kensi's door and knocked.

Kensi laid back on her couch and tried to get a bit of shut eye before her flight to Washington just as she was falling asleep a knock came on her door. She got up gun in hand and pulled back the curtain and saw Gibbs and Callen standing there.

"Callen and I'm gonna assume Gibbs." She said as she looked at the older gentleman with Callen.

"Yeah Kens, this is Gibbs."

"Nice to meet you" she said as she extended her hand.

"Never assume anything, Rule 8." He said as he extended his hand.

"I'm sorry rule 8?" she queried as she shook his hand.

Gibbs turned to Callen. "You didn't teach her the rules."

"No, no, no. There you rules to teach not mine."

"Are you telling me you don't follow the rules?" he said as he shot Callen a look.

"Nope, never. I was never one for following the rules Gibbs." He said as he smiled.

Gibbs stared at Callen for a moment. "Yeah you weren't were you Callen."

"I'm sorry rules?" she asked

"Yeah Gibbs has a set of rules that he (Callen pauses) instills in his team."

"Great, is there somewhere I can memorise them?"

Gibbs jumped in before Callen could answer. "Nope, it's my job to teach them to you."

"Okay" she said as she looked at Callen giving a confused impression.

"Something confusing you Blye?" Asked Gibbs

"Wha…No…How did you… Never mind."

Kensi moved over to Callen. "How does he do that?" Whispered Kensi

"Mystery of Gibbs Kens. You're surprised by this, how long have you been working for Hetty, she pulls stuff like this all the time." He whispered.

"If you two ladies are done gossiping we got a flight to catch. You ready to go Blye?" Asked Gibbs

Kensi took one more look around the room before replying. "Yeah. Yeah I'm good."

"Come on, what are you waiting for an invite, grab your trash, let's go."

Kensi quickly picked up her things and hussled out the door with Gibbs and Callen behind her.

Callen pulled out his phone and texted Sam.

"Heading to the airport with Kensi now"

Meanwhile back at the boatshed the 4 men had finished their food and were sitting and talking when Sam's phone beeped with the message from Callen. Sam pulled out his phone and read the message. "Guys, we gotta go Kensi's on her way to the airport with Gibbs."

"Wait what about Callen?" Said Nate

"He's with Gibbs and Kensi." Replied Sam

The 3 of them got up and headed to the airport to meet Kensi.

Meanwhile back at the Mission, Nell and Eric came walking down the stairs and walked over to Hetty.

"Hetty, we just saw that Kensi's being transferred to NCIS HQ. What's going on?" Asked Eric

"Ms Blye has requested a change of team, Mr Beale?"

"Is this to do with Afghanistan and the argument that we heard about?" Asked Nell

"Ms Blye needs some time away from here to (Hetty paused) reassess her current situation, which is why she will be working with Major Case Response out of Washington with Special Agent Gibbs Team.

"Agent Gibbs?" Said Nell

Hetty nodded.

"I've heard rumors about Gibbs, they say he's…."

"He's what Ms Jones."

"No, no, nothing."

Eric could see Nell was started to get uncomfortable and he jumped in.

"Hetty, Kensi's leaving today, we want to go to the airport and say goodbye to her. Her flight leaves soon."

Hetty smiled. "Of course Ms Jones, you and Mr Beale, grab your things and meet me in the garage."

"You're coming with us Hetty?" Said Nell

"Is that wise Hetty, Kensi's pretty mad at you right now."

"Oh I know that Mr Beale. I'll meet you in the garage along with Ms Jones."

A couple of minutes later they all gathered in the garage, jumped into one of their many cars and headed to the airport.

Cut forward to the Airport

Kensi, Gibbs and Callen had arrived at the airport. Secretly she was hoping that Deeks would be there to see her off, but on the other hand it would just make it so much harder for her to leave. Gibbs parked the car and threw Callen back his keys.

"So now you give them back to me?" He said

"Well yeah Callen. I got no use for them now" he said as he picked up pack and headed into the airport as Kensi and Callen stood at the car staring.

"You two coming?" he said as he continued to walk into the entrance.

"Coming" yelled Callen as he exchanged a look with Kensi. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" he whispered.

"Yeah, he can't be worse than Hetty right?"

Callen just shot her look, chuckled and walked into the airport following Gibbs.

"Right? Callen?" she said, but he didn't respond as Kensi chased after him.

Kensi and Gibbs checked themselves in for their flight as Callen joined them sat down in the lounge area while they waited for their flight.

Shortly after Gibbs, Kensi and Callen had checked in. Sam, Deeks and Nate turned up at the airport, followed by Eric Nell and Hetty.

Sam, Deeks and Nate arrived at the airport and walked through to the lounge to see Callen and Kensi waiting in the lounge. As she looked up she saw Deeks standing there. The sight of him took her breath away. She swallowed hard and whispered "Deeks." She smiled as she got up and walked over to him.

Deeks was nervous, he didn't know what to say, when normally when he was around Kensi, she would complain about him not shutting up.

She walked over to him as Nate and Sam kept walking and joined Callen. "Deeks" she said as she smiled. "I didn't think that you would be here."

"Really?" he said with a half smile. "You're moving across the country and you thought I wouldn't be here to see you go."

"I thought it would have been too hard."

Deeks smiled. "It is hard, Kens. I know that we have "our thing" he said as she smiled. "But I really do care about you. I only wanted to be there for you, to help, like you did for me after uh Sidorov. I get what you mean when I needed a fresh start away from everything. I was going to quit NCIS and go back to LAPD"

Kensi smiled and pulled Deeks into a hug. "I remember Deeks." She whispered.

"It was you that stopped me from doing that Kens. I guess I just hoped that I would be able to convince you to stay." He whispered

Kensi smiled. "It's not forever Deeks and it's not you. I need to go and get my head straight and I can't do that here. I want to do this because I want to try and make "our thing" work.

Deeks pulled back away from Kensi and smiled. "You want to try and make "our thing work?" he asked.

"Yeah. I um, being over there it made me realise how much I missed you and that I just didn't feel whole without you Deeks and I want to be here with you both physically and mentally. I don't want to be holding back with you. I want to move forward with you."

Gibbs walked back coffee in hand and sat down next to Callen.

"Wow, I um..so we're doing this." He said

"Yeah, if you still want I mean I get it if you don't want to wai…" before Kensi could finish speaking Deeks grabbed her face and kissed her in full view of everyone.

Callen, Nate and Sam all smiled as they watched. While Gibbs watched on, as he leant into Callen. "I guess you didn't tell them about Rule 12 huh" he said as he took a sip of coffee.

"Nope" replied Callen

Gibbs smiled softly.

Kensi and Deeks broke apart after a few seconds and smiled and looked over to where everyone was sitting and smiling.

Kensi smiled "Come on" she said as she started to walk back over to everyone, but Deeks stopped her with his arm. "Before you go, you should know that I've signed my paperwork to become an NCIS Agent."

"Really?" She said. "You'd leave LAPD?"

"Yeah, I never really felt at home at LAPD but NCIS it feels right." Said Deeks with a smile.

Kensi smiled. "That's great news." She said. "Come on." She said as she took his hand and they walked back over to everyone.

Everyone was chattering so when Hetty, Eric and Nell arrived at the airport they went completely unnoticed.

"Ms Blye" Said Hetty's familiar voice.

Kensi inhaled sharply turned around and forced a smile.

"Hetty" she replied. "I didn't think you would be here"

"Of course I would Ms Blye. You are still a valued member of my team Ms Blye, no matter was occurred between you and I. You will always be a part of our team. I wish you every luck working with Agent Gibbs in Washington." She said as she smiled.

"If I can survive you Hetty I can survive Gibbs right." She said, forgetting for a moment that Gibbs was in earshot.

Hetty chuckled. "Ms Blye, may I have a word to you in private before you leave?"

"Yeah" she said as they walked over,

"Ms Blye, please know that I am truly sorry for everything that you have experienced and I take full responsibility."

"Thank you." She said as she stood uncomfortably.

"Remember that you will always have a place here at OSP Ms Blye and should you want to return please let me know"

"Thank you Hetty." She said as she turned to walk away. Kensi called out. "Hetty!"

"Yes Ms Blye." She said as she walked over to her."

"I'm sorry for the way that I handled things I shouldn't have yelled and blown up at you the way that I did."

"I understand, I accept your apology. Good Luck in Washington Ms Blye." She said as she watched Hetty walk away disappearing into the crowd at the airport.

Kensi walked back to say her goodbyes to her colleagues, her friends, the people she had trusted for years. As she was finishing saying goodbye she heard the boarding call for her flight.

"Blye, we gotta go." Said Gibbs as he picked up his bag and walked onto the plane.

"Yeah I'm coming." She said as she said her final goodbyes, while trying to hold herself together.

"I'm gonna miss all of you guys." She said as she sniffled.

"Remember, call often, skype, encrypted signal. I know you're a part of Gibbs team now, but you'll always be a part of our team." Said Sam as he pulled her into a hug. A few seconds later he was joined by everyone else.

Kensi laughed and was crying tears of joy as she picked up her things, said goodbye to everyone and walked over to Gibbs with Deeks.

"We'll talk soon okay I promise. We'll make this work. Call me when you land okay."

Kensi smiled. "I will" she said as she kissed him, they broke the kiss a few seconds later. She turned and waved goodbye to her OSP family and walked down to the tunnel to the plane.

"Agent Blye?"

"Yeah Gibbs?"

"Rule Number 12. Never date a co-worker."

Kensi smiled. "Technically I'm not Gibbs. We're not on the same team anymore."

Gibbs chuckled. "You're gonna be a handful aren't you."

Kensi smiled.


	11. Kensi Meets Her New Team

The flight from LA back to Washington was tense. Gibbs had been staring at Kensi with that gorgon stare that she had been so many times from Hetty.

"You want to ask me about Afghanistan." She said as statement, rather than a question.

"Nope. Callen filled me in." He said

"He did?" She queried.

"Well yeah Blye, he ran me down on what happened in Afghanistan."

"Okay, so you know. Great." She said as she looked away.

"Hey Blye." He said as Kensi looked up at him. "What you went through, it's nothing to be ashamed of." He said as the voice came over the loudspeaker announcing their final decent into Washington.

"Come on; time to meet your new team." He said as he got his bag out from the overhead bin.

They left the airport and headed back to the Navy Yard.

Meanwhile Vance had called Dinozzo and McGee up to his office to brief them on their new team member.

"You'll have a new team member arriving shortly. Gibbs has gone down to Los Angeles to get her."

"Are you talking about Special Agent Blye Director?" Asked McGee

Vance nodded. "There is also something that you need to be aware of regarding Special Agent Blye."

'What is it Director?" He asked.

Vance brought up the White Ghost file on the plasma and began to speak "Agent Blye was sent to Afghanistan to ascertain the identity and eliminate the White Ghost."

"It says here that the White Ghost was rumored to be an American working with the Taliban." Said McGee

Vance nodded. "Yes, Agent Blye confirmed his identity as Jack Simon. Her ex fiancée."

Dinozzo and McGee looked at each other. "Wait a minute, ex fiancée?" Questioned Tony

Vance nodded "Yeah. What was he doing in Afghanistan? Did Agent Blye know who he was?"

"As far as we can tell, she didn't know that the White Ghost was Jack Simon. He left her on Christmas Day a number of years ago and they have had no contact since."

Vance paused. "You can see by the file that Agent Blye and Mr Simons were captured and tortured in Afghanistan. I know you both know what that's like" (referring to the incident in Somalia with Ziva.) He said as he conveyed a knowing look not to ask Kensi about her PTSD or Afghanistan).

"Director, if she is still suffering from the effects of PTSD and we're out in the field with her…"

"Agent Blye is an exemplary agent, Dinozzo. She has been cleared by the department psychologist and Gibbs. Who is on his way with her as we speak. I trust you will make her feel welcome." Said Vance.

"Of course we will Director" Said McGee as he got up as Dinozzo followed suite and left the Directors office and started to head back down stairs to the squad room not noticing that Gibbs had just stepped off the elevator with Kensi and started to walk towards the bullpen oblivious to Mc Gee and Tony.

"You don't think there's anything to be concerned about McGee?" Said Tony

"She's been passed by the department shrink. I'm sure she's fine Tony."

"Department shrink? He's from Los Angeles Mc Gee. He's probably drunk from having too many mai-tai's on the beach.

"Look Tony Gibbs vouchers for her. That's good enough for me."

Meanwhile Gibbs walked up behind Tony.

"Gibbs vouches for her, oh okay, so were just supposed to just go with that? We don't even get a say?"

Suddenly all the expression drained from McGee's face in a look DiNozzo had seen a million times.

Kensi looked on intrigued what was gonna happen.

"He's right behind me isn't he?" Asked DiNozzo quietly

"Yeah" Said McGee as he nodded as Dinozzo felt Gibbs hand make contact with the back of his head as he head slapped him as a shocked Kensi looked on.

"Yeah Dinozzo, yeah my team, my call." He said as he walked back to his desk and put his gun and badge back in his drawer when his phone rang.

Dinozzo turned to see Kensi standing by Ziva's old desk. He walked over to introduce himself, but before he could speak Kensi cut him off.

"Let me guess you must Dinozzo and McGee good to see you again." She said as she gestured towards McGee.

"Yeah, good to see you Agent.." Said McGee, but before he could finish his sentence Gibbs interrupted.

"Blye, Director's Office. Let's go with me" He said as he took off out of the squad room and headed towards the stairs.

Kensi quickly put her bags down and took off after Gibbs and walked straight through into Vance's office.

"I'm gonna have to call you back" Said Vance who was on a phone call.

"Gibbs. Agent Blye. Close the door." Said Vance as Gibbs closed the door over.

"Agent Blye welcome to Washington." He said as he rose from behind his desk.

"Thank you Director. It's good to be here."

Vance handed Kensi a piece of paper along with a small envelope. "Uh Director?" She queried

"From Hetty." He said

Kensi sighed and opened up the note.

Ms Blye

I hope you have had a safe arrival in Washington. I know that you were not expecting your transfer of team to go through as fast as it did.

Below you will find the address of one of my safe houses. Use this for as long as you need Ms Blye."

Hetty

Kensi re- read the page again before being interrupted. "Problem Blye?" He said

"Uh, no, no problem. Hetty just offered me one of her safe houses til I get myself set up, that's all." She said as Gibbs phone rang.

"Yeah Gibbs." He said as he answered as Kensi and Vance listened in.

"Where?" He asked as he hung up his phone a few seconds later.

"Leon, we good here?" Asked Gibbs

"Yeah. We're good." Said Vance as he sat back down and focused back on his laptop.

"Come on Blye, let's go. We got a dead marine and another one injured on his way to the hospital." He said as he left Vance's office and headed back down the stairs.

"Grab your gear." Yelled Gibbs. "We got a dead marine. McGee, Dinozzo, take the truck. Blye you're with me." He said as they all grabbed their go bags and headed off to the scene.

Meanwhile in LA Sam, Callen and Deeks were at the mission at their desks catching up on their paperwork in silence until Deeks spoke.

"It's crazy, how quiet it is without her." Said Deeks softly.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a change that's for sure and with you heading off to FLETC soon. It's just gonna be Sam and me. Don't worry Deeks I'm Sam and I will be able to make some noise.

Deeks smiled and chuckled. "I have no doubt about that all. I give it a week, one week and you'll miss me, you'll be calling begging me to come back or even better Hetty will be calling me to come back.

Sam and Callen chuckled.

"What!? Who else is going to keep you two in line?" Scoffed Deeks.

"That would be my job Mr Deeks." Said Hetty as she appeared from behind Sam.

"Come on Hetty we're not that bad." Said Callen.

"Mmmm." Said Hetty as she smiled.

"Mr Deeks, I didn't get a chance to congratulate you before for signing your Agent paperwork and your acceptance into FLETC."

Deeks smiled. "Thanks Hetty."

"As you have been a member of this unit for the past few years Mr Deeks I was able to get you pre-certified in a number of courses."

"Thank you Hetty." He said slowly and cautiously, knowing there an ulterior motive.

"I have also enrolled you in your elective courses. They are the same ones that Ms Blye, Mr Hanna and Mr Callen have taken themselves and found them to be very useful Mr Deeks." Said Hetty as she handed him his course schedule.

"Whoa, wait hang on just a second. "I can't choose my own courses?" He said as he browsed down the list.

Hetty walked over next to Deeks and looked him in the eye.

"He's rookie meat." Mumbled Sam as he smirked.

Callen chuckled.

"Do you not trust my choices Mr Deeks?" Said Hetty

Deeks looked at Sam and Callen who were absolutely no help as they sat smirking as they watched Deeks dig himself into a deeper hole.

"No, no, nothing like that Hetty. I love your choices there great. I mean you're a great chooser of courses, the master even but uh, since I'm doing the course shouldn't I be the one doing the choosing."

"Well (Hetty pursed her lips as Sam and Callen smirked and looked on), since you say that I am great chooser of courses, the master even; remember your words Mr Deeks. You shouldn't object the courses that I have chosen will you" She said as she walked away.

"Hetty." Said Deeks as he called out to her, but she didn't respond. "Hetty" He called out again, but still no response.

Deeks sighed as he relaxed back into his chair.

"Worried about the courses she's got you enrolled for Deeks?" Asked Sam

"No, no, maybe. No, I shouldn't be worried right? I mean I've been working with you and Callen and Kensi for a long time and I'm still here, haven't been blown up or shot more than twice or killed yet.

"Don't even joke about that Deeks." Said Callen as he thought back to the time he took 5 bullets to his torso.

Anyway give it up Deeks, what classes has she got you enrolled in anyway?" Asked Callen

"Uh okay. "Advance Forensic Crime Scene Techniques, Close Quarter Battle, Urban Warfare, Advanced DOD training, Vehicle Ambush Counter Measures, Maritime Tactical Operations and it just goes on and on."

"There all good courses Deeks you'll be fine." Said Callen as he got up out of his chair.

"Any tips?" Asked Deeks.

"Nope." Said Sam as he got up and grabbed his jacket. "Callen's right, you'll fine. I mean you survived years with us. I'm sure you can handle a couple of weeks of courses." He said as he turned to Callen. "So dinner G?"

"Yeah, sounds good as long as you're buying."

"Sure, but no weird expensive wine or fungi or anything like that ok." He said as they got up and walked out, leaving Deeks at his desk to look back over the course list.

Callen and Sam looked stopped just as they were about to leave the mission.

"Deeks, you coming?" Yelled Sam.

"Yeah, what? Sorry. Yeah coming!" He said as he picked up his bag and jacket and caught up to Callen and Sam as the three of them headed off.


	12. Operation Castle

Callen and Sam sat at their desks in the bullpen and looked around at the emptiness that surrounded them. It had been 3 months since Kensi had left and Deeks had gone to FLETC. "You know I never thought I'd say this G, but I actually miss Deeks."

G smiled. "You miss Deeks? I heard that right. Sam Hanna misses Marty Deeks?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah, are you saying you don't."

Callen remained silent.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Said Sam as he shot Callen a smirk he had seen many times. "You heard anything from Deeks? How he is handling the courses?"

Before Callen could answer Hetty emerged from behind the screen. "Mr Callen, Mr Hanna," She said as she acknowledged them both.

"Good Morning Hetty." Said Callen

"Please Mr Callen, continue your conversation. "

"I was just asking Callen, if he'd heard from Deeks since he started at FLETC." Asked Sam.

"For the record Sam I haven't heard anything." Said Callen as he looked at Sam, who shot him a look back to ask Hetty.

Callen got up from his desk and walked towards Hetty. "Uh Hetty, have you heard anything from Deeks since he's been at FLETC."

Hetty smiled. "I have been checking in with Special Agent Deeks progress and he is indeed flourishing gentleman."

"Wait a second, Special Agent Deeks?" Said Sam

"Indeed Mr Hanna, Mr Deeks signed his NCIS Agent paperwork and he is now titled as such."

"Special Agent Deeks." He whispered to himself. "That just sounds so..."

"Weird, definitely weird." Said Callen as he finished his sentence.

Hetty smiled. Callen and Sam looked each other as Hetty started to walk away.

"Uh Hetty" Said Callen as he walked up behind her as she turned.

"Yes Mr Callen." She replied as she looked up him with her gorgon stare.

"Uh Sam and I were wondering (Callen paused as Sam took over the rest of the conversation) We were wondering whether you had heard anything from Kensi?"

Hetty moved her stare from Callen over to Sam.

"We've both tried to contact her, to find out how she is, how's doing in Washington" "And she's doing working with Gibbs" Said Callen as he chimed in at the end.

"And don't try and tell us you're not keeping tabs on her Hetty, because we both know that you are." He said with a smirk as he looked at her.

Hetty smiled. "Ms Blye is thriving in Washington Mr Hanna."

"Is she dealing with her PTSD?"

"Indeed, she is in touch with Mr Getz, who is being of assistance to her."

"That's good news Hetty" Said Callen

Hetty smiled softly.

"Uh Hetty, next time you tal" Sam started to talk before Hetty put her hand up and cut him off. "Indeed Mr Callen." "Mr Hanna" she said as she turned towards him. "I will indeed pass on your message to Ms Blye next time I speak to Mr Getz." She said as she strode away.

"How did you..." He started to ask before Callen cut him off.

"Know what you were going to say?" Finished Callen.

"You know what would be nice?" Said Sam as he got up.

"If you could finish a sentence" Finished Callen as he smirked.

"That's not funny G!" Said Sam.

"Kinda is." He replied as Eric came rushing down the stairs.

"Guys, sorry to break up the party, but new case on deck." He said as he walked back to OPS.

Callen and Sam walked up the stairs to meet Eric and get briefed on their new case.

"What have you got Eric?" Said Callen as he walked through the door into OPS.

Eric paused before looking over at Hetty who was standing on the other side of the plasma.

"Eric?" Queried Callen.

Hetty nodded as Eric picked up his tablet and started to brief the guys.

"LAPD found the body of one Chief Petty Officer Logan Mars in his apartment this morning. He didn't show up for his watch. They sent one of the crew to go and check on him and they were the one who phoned 911."

"Eric. Do we have a police report, forensics report? Is there a terrorist angle to this?" Asked Callen

Hetty took a step a forward towards Callen before turning to Eric. "Mr Beale, please bring up the LAPD file and bring up the crime scene photos." She said as Eric tapped on his tablet as the photos started to come up on the big screen.

"What exactly are we looking for Hetty?" Said Sam

"Mr Beale." Said Hetty. Eric nodded as he enlarged four of the photos.

Callen and Sam looked over the photos as Callen turned to Hetty.

"We need to contact Washington." He said.

"Washington will be online shortly." Said Hetty as they all waited patiently.

Meanwhile in Washington Kensi was sitting in the squad as she watched McGee and DiNozzo squabble about who was right when Gibbs walked in and put his weapon in his desk and began to walk back out.

"Blye, with me." He said as he headed for the stairs.

"Where are we going Gibbs?" She asked

"MTAC" he responded.

"Should I get Dinozzo and McGee?"

"Nope."

"If its case related shouldn't they be" she said as her voice faded out as Gibbs turned her.

"No, video call is for you." He said as he scanned his eye and then entered MTAC.

"Well do you know who it is?" She asked as she walked down the ramp.

"Yeah" Said Gibbs. "They're right there." He said as he referred to the screen.

"Hello Ms Blye." Said Hetty as Kensi looked up to find her along with Sam, Callen, Eric and Nell staring back at her, but she noticed Deeks was nowhere to be seen.

Kensi smiled. "Hey guys."

"Hey Kens, how you doing?" Asked Callen

"I'm doing better, thanks." She said as she smiled. "Deeks isn't with you?"

"Uh, no he's not Ms Blye. Mr Deeks is continuing his studies, but he has been made aware of the case and will be with us shortly."

"I hate to break up the reunion, but the case.." Said Gibbs as he started to talk before Kensi cut him off.

"Wait what case?"

"I don't know Blye. Waiting to be filled in."

"What's going on guys?"

"Ms Blye, do you remember Operation Castle?"

"Operation Castle" She said to herself. "Yeah um, I was undercover we were looking into a Chief Petty Officer who we suspected was a hitman for the Sinaloa Cartel.

"The investigation turn up a name?" Asked Gibbs. .

"No. I went undercover for months and we got nowhere with it. Operation was put on the shelf.

"When?" Asked Gibbs

"Right before I went to Afghanistan."

"Yeah well someone re-opened it. We found Chief Petty Officer Logan Mars killed this morning at his residence. There was a message at the scene.

"What was the message Callen?"

"Traidor" He replied

"Traitor." Kensi whispered to herself.

Agent Gibbs I know Ms Blye is a part of your team now, but we have an opportunity to bring down one of the largest cartels in Mexico."

"I know, we'll be on the next flight to Los Angeles." He said as he cut off the communication and walked out of MTAC.

"Wait, what!" Said Kensi as she followed him out and down the stairs and back to the squad where McGee and DiNozzo were waiting.

"You want me to go back to Los Angeles, infiltrate the Sinaloa Cartel and face."

Gibbs turned to Kensi and walked right up to her. "Yes I want you to do your job Blye."

Kensi stared at Gibbs silently as he moved her over by the stairs away from the prying ears of McGee and Dinozzo

"Look Blye. (Gibbs paused) If I didn't think you could handle it. I would have told Hetty to find someone else. You can do this Blye, you've Dinozzo, McGee, Callen, Sam, Hetty, the uh, what does Hetty call them, your tech's, the uh wonder twins (Kensi smiled, Eric and Nell, she whispered to herself) and Deeks. So, come on, pick ups in 40 minutes." He said as he walked towards the bullpen and picked up his weapon and go bag. Seeing Gibbs and Kensi pick up their things Dinozzo and McGee followed suit before Gibbs stopped them.

"Uh uh, you two are staying here. Get yourselves briefed on Operation Castle."

"Where are you two going?"

"Los Angeles." He said as he and Blye headed towards the elevator.

Meanwhile in Los Angeles..

"Mr Deeks"

"Hetty, what's going on?"

"Your presence is required Mr Deeks."

"Uh Hetty I'm in the middle of a course?"

"Relax Mr Deeks. I have spoken to your instructors."

"Okay, alright, what's the operation?" he asked

"That is something that I would prefer to discuss in person Mr Deeks. As such I have arranged for Mr Callen and Mr Hanna to pick you up, then pick up Agent Gibbs and Ms Blye and."

"Wait, Kensi's coming back to Los Angeles." He said as he interrupted her.

Hetty smiled. "She is, along with Agent Gibbs, she is in integral part of this aforementioned operation. Prepare yourself Mr Deeks. Mr Callen and Mr Hanna will be there shortly." She said as Hetty hung up the phone.

"Kensi's coming back, Kensi's coming back." He thought as he smiled to himself and began to pick up his things in preparation for Callen and Sam's arrival.

Meanwhile Callen and Hetty were sitting in her office.

"We are going to need all hands on deck for this operation Mr Callen. I have informed Mr Deeks and his instructors that we will be borrowing him for the duration of this operation. Mr Deeks is currently undertaking a course at the Los Angeles FLETC site. Would you and Mr Hanna be so kind as to collect Mr Deeks and then collect Ms Blye and Agent Gibbs at the airport. I will have Ms Jones text you and Mr Hanna their flight times. Now go, go."

Callen smiled as he got up and walked over to Sam. "Come on we got to go." He said as walked out of the mission.

"Wait, what" Said Sam as he picked up his jacket and followed him out. "Where are we going?"

"To get Deeks." He replied.

"Deeks?" He queried.

"Yeah, Hetty said all hands on deck, told me to collect Deeks and then head to the airport and pick up Gibbs and Kensi.

"Wait up G" He said as he jogged up to Callen and they got in the charger and headed off to pick up Deeks.

"You know Deeks is gonna be happy about Kensi being back in LA."

"Yeah, but he's gotta know it's not permanent she's gonna go back to Washington when this is all done." Said Sam.

Callen shot Sam a look. "Do you really think he's just gonna let her go back to Washington." Said Callen

"I think that he's hoping she'll come back here work the case, be with the team again and realise everything she needs is here and that'll she stay." Said Sam

"We'll same Sam, as your always saying it's good to be eternally hopefully" Said Callen as he smiled. Sam chuckled as he continued driving to pick up Deeks arriving about an hour later to find Deeks sitting out the front of FLETC, bag in hand.

"Why do I feel like I'm picking a kid from their first day of school?" Said Sam

"Cause Deeks is like a 15 year old." Said Callen as he looked over to Sam.

Sam chuckled and leant out his window. "Come on probie, schools out let's go."

Deeks smiled and got up and walked over to Sam. "Probie, really, come on guys. I've been working with you guys for years."

"Yeah as a Detective, but now you're a special agent. Probie." Said Sam as he smiled. "Come on, let's go." He said as Deeks smiled and got in the back of the challenger.

"I guess Hetty told you about us going to pick up Kensi and Gibbs from the airport."

"Yep." He replied simply

"You gonna be okay with that Deeks?" Asked Callen

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine. I haven't heard from here since she left. I hope she's doing okay, you know and I missed her, and you guys missed her right, we all missed her. I just hope she's ready you know. I mean I get it; it can't be easy coming back here right. (Callen tried to answer but Deeks kept cutting him off) But I mean, Gibbs and Hetty wouldn't have recommended her for the operation if she wasn't good right."

"Oh I'm sorry we're you expecting an answer. I mean I get it your nervous, you ramble when you're nervous."

"I'm not nervous." Said Deeks

Callen and Sam looked at each other and smiled.

"You're nervous Deeks, its fine, we are too." Said Sam.

"Yeah, alright so I'm a little nervous."

Sam and Callen smiled.

Deeks shook his head. "I saw that smile, I saw that...You know what just, just drive, alright, just don't say anything just drive" He said as Callen chuckled.

A few hours later Callen, Sam and Deeks were waiting at Los Angeles Airforce Base and watched as Gibbs and Kensi's plane land. They watched as it came to a stop and the bay door opened and Gibbs and Kensi walked out go bag in hands and began to walk towards them.

Deeks took a deep breath as Kensi strode towards him. He hadn't seen her, heard from her in 3 months and here she was in Los Angeles in front of him and he was completely speechless.


	13. Reunited

As Kensi walked towards to him Deeks started to panic. He could feel his heart rate increase, his perspiration increased and his breathing started to become laboured which didn't go unnoticed by Callen or Sam, who smiled at each other.

"Deeks?" Said Callen slowly. "You alright?" He asked.

Deeks continued to stare at the sight of Kensi striding towards him.

Callen and Sam looked each other and chuckled before Callen tried to snap Deeks out of it. "Deeks!" he said with more authority.

"What!? Yeah! No, I'm good." He said startled as he Sam and Callen smiling softly. "What!" he said.

"Nothing." Said Callen as he held his hands up and Sam shook his head as they walked up leaving Deeks behind.

"Kensi!" Said Callen smiling as he pulled her into a hug. Kensi smiled as she hugged Callen "Ohhh I missed you guys so much!" She said as she released Callen from her embrace and moved onto Sam.

"Gibbs" Said Callen as he acknowledged him.

"What!? No hug?" Said Gibbs.

Callen shot him a look. "You wanted a hug Gibbs?" Stuttered Callen and he turned to Kensi. "Kens, what did you do to Gibbs, he just asked for hug." Said Callen which caused Gibbs to smile and chuckle.

"Nothing Callen not a word." She replied as she saw Deeks lurking behind them. She watched on Sam, Callen and Gibbs all got re-acquainted. She took the opportunity to approach Deeks, causing all the attention to become focused on them.

Kensi took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Deeks who in turn wrapped his hand around her and pulled her in close.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Whispered Deeks

He felt her nod. "I've missed you too Deeks." She whispered as she felt a small tear touch her cheek. "Wow" She said as she leant back from his embrace. "Sorry" She said as she wiped the tear from her face. Deeks smiled at Kensi with the goofy that always made her smile.

"What?" She said as she looked at Deeks.

"Nothing. I just like making you smile." He said with that big goofy smile that caused her to smile.

Callen, Gibbs and Sam watched the exchange between Deeks and Kensi and smiled which didn't go unnoticed by Callen and Sam.

"Was that a smile?" Queried Callen. "Did we just see a smile from Leroy Jethro Gibbs? I mean don't get me wrong. I've seen Gibbs smile before but its rare occurrence."

Gibbs turned to face Callen. "You miss getting head slapped Callen?" He queried.

Callen shot Gibbs a look. "You wouldn't." He said.

"You want to try me Callen?" He replied with a look that could break a stone gargoyle.

"Kensi! Deeks! We gotta go!" He said as started to walk towards them.

Sam chuckled as Gibbs turned to Sam. "Still got it." He said as he turned and walked to the car. Sam laughed as everyone loaded themselves into the cars and headed back to OSP.

They arrived back at OSP half an hour later. Kensi got out of the car and took a deep breath as she looked up at the building, the office, the team that she walked away from. Deeks could see the look of anxiety on her face and moved towards her side.

"Hey, you alright? You got this." He said as he squeezed her hand.

Kensi nodded as she opened the doors to OSP and walked inside, she looked around as everyone had begun to stare at her. Hetty got up and walked over to her as the 4 men stood behind her.

"Welcome back Ms Blye."

"Thanks Hetty."

"Good to see you Agent Gibbs."

"Hetty." He said as he nodded.

"Mr Hanna, please show Agent Gibbs where he can leave his things and your 4 head up to OPS. I need a word with Ms Blye.

The 4 guys turned and looked at Kensi. Knowing what they wanted she replied. "I'll be fine." The men nodded as they headed up to OPS as Kensi and Hetty walked back to Hetty's office as they both took a seat. Hetty smiled.

"It's nice to see you Ms Blye. You seem to be thriving under Agent Gibbs."

"I'm doing well Hetty." She replied. "It's good to be here and to see everyone."

Hetty smiled before leaning back. I know that being back here may have brought up (Hetty paused) unwanted or unpleasant feelings for you Ms Blye. I wanted to speak to you to make sure you are in the right place to do this assignment."

Realising when Hetty said the right place, she meant mentally Kensi replied. "It's my job Hetty I'll be fine. I've got a great team behind me backing me up."

Hetty smiled "Indeed you do Ms Blye."

"Alright, well time is of the essence Ms Blye. We are needed in OPS. "Said Hetty as they got up out of their chairs and headed up the stairs.

As they walked into OPS to find the team waiting for her. She was greeted with hugs from Nell, while Eric who wasn't one for hugging simply acknowledged her return. "Good to have you back Kens" He said as he turned back to his computer.

"Alright, what have we got?" Asked Gibbs.

"Alright I've sent the case files to your tablets." Said Eric as he started to speak.

"Tablet?" Said Gibbs slowly.

Deeks, Sam, Callen and Kensi chuckled slowly.

"What?" Asked Eric.

Callen stepped forward. "UH Eric, Gibbs isn't exactly what you'd call technically adept."

"Ohh." He said sheepishly. "Sorry I just assumed you would be. I mean you and Hetty are the same age and she is so good at.." Said Eric as he looked at Gibbs who was staring at him.

The others looked on as the trainwreck continued to develop right in front of them. They just couldn't look away.

Eric started to speak, but before he could start Hetty stepped forward and put her hand up. "Sorry to interrupt you Mr Beale, however I can speak for all of us when we say that we do not wish to witness your demise at the hands of Agent Gibbs."

The room chuckled as Hetty produced a paper file and handed it to Gibbs who started to browse through it.

"Mr Beale." Said Hetty as she let Eric re-take the floor.

"Okay, well as you can see from the file. CPO Logan Mars was found dead with a message "Traidor" Or for those of you who don't speak Spanish, that means "Traitor" Said Eric.

"We all speak Spanish Eric." Said Sam

Eric gazed across everyone in the room, and looked down at his tablet. "Bueno then, moving on then." He said causing them all to chuckle.

"We know that Kensi went undercover to infiltrate the cartel but got no-where."

Hetty took a step forward to continue the briefing. "Since Mars was found dead, we have detected increased chatter regarding the Sinaloa Cartel and it necessary we know what they are planning. "Ms Blye will be going back undercover to infiltrate."

"Mr Hanna, Mr Callen, and Agent Gibbs you will be providing back up at the meet. I expect if you turn up alone Ms Blye serious questions will be asked."

Kensi acknowledged Hetty. "So body guards, then."

"Indeed Ms Blye." She said as she smiled.

Deeks looked at Hetty before taking a step towards her. "Uh, Hetty, I think when you were handing out assignment you uh forgot me. I know I've been away at FLETC, but."

"Mr Deeks. I have but a most special assignment for you. Please follow me." She said as she walked out of OPS.

Deeks shot a confused look back to the team, who in turn shot a confused look back at them as he turned, exited OPS and followed Hetty down the stairs and down to the armoury.

In the meantime Callen, Sam, and Gibbs stayed behind in OPS to go over their briefing packs as Kensi went looking for Deeks, following him to the armoury, awaiting by the door, unseen by Deeks/

"Hetty what are we doing in here." He asked seriously.

"Well Mr Deeks I know that in the course of your recent academic pursuits you have also enrolled in a sniper training program, qualifying I believe at the top of your class."

"Yeah I did. Wait how did you k.." He said slowly. Hetty smiled. "Never mind." He said quickly.

"Now, since Ms Blye will be on the ground on this mission. You will take up the position of provider sniper support for our team."

"Wait!" He said as his eyes went wide. "You want me to take Kensi's place as the sniper."

"Indeed Mr Deeks."

"Wait! No, no, no! I mean Gibbs was a sniper in Desert Storm, what if the wind shifts and I miss and take out Sam, or Callen or god forbid I hit Kensi. No, I can't do this Gibbs is the right choice, he won't screw it up, he'll He said as his voice faded out.

Hetty took a step towards Deeks. "Relax Mr Deeks. I would not give you this task if I and your instructors did not think you were ready. Trust you training Mr Deeks. You will be fine." She replied. "You may come in now Ms Blye." She said causing Deeks to turn to face her.

"K..K…Kensi. Hi.. You uh heard."

"All that." She said as she finished his sentence. "Yeah. (Kensi paused) Listen Deeks" She said as she manoeuvred him to the bench and sat down. "I understand what's going through your mind. You're nervous. You feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders, like if you miss that shot, it's over… done. Believe me I get it." She said as she took Deeks hand and stared at him. "I trust you Deeks. I trust you to have my back, Callen's back, Sam's back and Gibbs's back during this OP. Trust yourself Deeks, trust your training. You can do this."

Deeks nodded and smiled softly. "Thanks Fern." He said as a smile came across his face.

Kensi laughed. "Fern, really."

"What I haven't been able to use that since you left." He said as the mood went awkward. "Sorry I um."

"No, no it's okay. Listen I have to go and prep. "You good?" Queried Kensi

"Yeah, yeah. I'll good. I'll see you soon." He replied

Kensi smiled as she left the armoury to meet up with the guys, leaving Deeks alone sniper rifle in hand.


	14. Home

The team were heading to meet; Callen, Kensi, Sam and Gibbs in one car, whilst Deeks was in his own car and he headed up to take his position high above the rest of his team.

Deeks reached the roof top, sniper rifle in hand. He begun to set up as peered down and saw the car his team were in, whilst keeping an eye for anyone else approaching the area.

Meanwhile Kensi was preparing herself for the OP.

"Kens, you good?" Asked Callen from the front seat.

She took a deep breath. "Yeah, yeah I'm good." She said as she nodded.

"We got your back Kens." Said Sam as she smiled in return.

Deeks's voice came over the comm. "Guys, heads up we got company." He said as a large SVU approached them.

He watched through his scope as 3 men got out of the car as Kensi and her back up did, facing off almost like a showdown in an old western movie.

"Who are these guys?" He said referring to Gibbs, Callen and Hanna.

"You really think I'd be stupid enough to meet you without backup?" Said Kensi

"I was surprised when you called Maria." Said one of the men who was clearly the leader amongst the three.

"Surprised? Really? You killed a Navy Office, wrote traitor on him and you expected not to hear from me? It's all over the news."

The man stared at her as Deeks eyeballed him through his scope.

"Alright, care to explain why he was a traitor?" She asked as the rest of the team watched on ready to draw if anything happened.

"We gave him a target, he failed to deliver."

"Really so uh who was the target?" She asked as he took a step towards her Sam, Callen and Gibbs moved their hands to their weapons and drew them from their holsters as his med did the same.

Deeks had the leader locked on his scope as he listened to everything over the feed.

He looked her in the eye. "The target"; he paused "was you" He said as he moved his hand to pulled his weapon.

"Gun!" yelled Kensi as pulled her weapon. Deeks had the leader locked on and fired the first shot hitting the leader through the shoulder, he went down quickly. He repositioned his scope, trying to get a lock on the other 2 men. He watched as the gun fire as being exchanged on the ground below him.

He watched as Callen hit one of the other men, he went down grasping his leg. Deeks saw the other man trying to get back to his vehicle as the rest of the team advanced on him. He was tracking him on his scope and saw Gibbs had him in his sight, firing the first two shots missed the third connecting, hitting him low in the stomach.

"Clear!" Yelled Gibbs

"Clear!" They all echoed.

"All targets down." Said Deeks over the comm. He tapped it to get a hold of OPS. "Eric, were gonna need some ambulances here."

"On it Deeks." He replied as he organised for ambulances to be sent to their location.

"Guys?" He said as he tapped his comm. "I'm heading down to meet you." Deeks packed up his rifle and headed back down the stairs to meet the rest of his team.

As Deeks made his way down the stairs to the ground he saw Sam, Callen interrogating the muscle while Gibbs handled the leader.

"You're gonna tell me where you were going after you took care of your target."

"Piss off." He said as he held his shoulder.

Gibbs smiled and chuckled as he kicked his hand away from his shoulder and replaced it with foot, he pressed down hard as the leader cried out.

"Where!" He growled as the leader looked up at him breathing heavy.

Deeks and Kensi looked on as Gibbs tortured the information out of the thug.

"Nice shooting Deeks." She said out of nowhere. "You did good." She said as she watched on.

Deeks smiled. "Thanks Fern." Kensi chuckled.

Gibbs walked over to Kensi and Deeks as Callen and Sam secured the three of them.

"You get a location Gibbs?" She asked.

"Yeah, as soon as we get some uniforms down here, we'll get them escorted them to the hospital. We're going to take out the main man."

"Main man." Said Callen. "You got a location?"

"Yeah" He said simply.

"That was fast, but I guess people with boots to their shoulder tend to talk pretty quickly." He said as he chuckled.

Gibbs turned and stared at Callen not saying a word. Callen immediately stopped laughing and the smile wiped from his face. "Yeah I'm gonna go and uh update Hetty." He said as he walked away, pulling out his phone as he did.

"Mr Callen. I assume you have a situation report for me."

"Yeah Hetty, we have three in custody, they're going to the hospital now. Just waiting for LAPD to arrive to escort them.

"Their target was Kensi, they wanted to take her out, they must have found out she was a federal agent."

"What's your next move Mr Callen?"

"Well Gibbs found the place of a rendezvous where they were going to meet their boss." We're going to head there now."

"You need additional backup Mr Callen?" He glanced back at his team. "I'm good Hetty, I'm good Hetty. I've got everyone I need right here."

Hetty smiled. "Game is yours Mr Callen."

"I think you mean Gibbs, but I take your point Hetty." He said as she hung up the phone.

Hetty smiled.

Meanwhile back at the scene the LAPD escorts had arrived and Callen, Gibbs and the team got all the gear together.

"Everybody ready?" Said Gibbs

"Yep" Said Callen

Sam simply nodded

"Good to go Gibbs." Said Kensi

"Ready to rock." Said Deeks who finished adjusted his vest and looked up to see everyone looking at him.

"What!" He said.

Sam chuckled. "Come on rocker" He said as they walked away, towards the car the 3 other men had arrived in and headed off to the meet

20 minutes later they had arrived and were slowly pulling up to the location.

"We got a white SVU." Said Sam as the he pulled up.

"Weapons ready." Said Gibbs as they all pulled them out as they watched 2 men get out of the car, taking cover behind the open doors.

"Let me get out first, if they see me it might knock em off balance. They're not expecting me to be alive."

"No, Kensi, it's too dangerous."

Kensi put her hand to Deeks's face. "I'll be alright Deeks. I've got you guys right behind me."

Deeks nodded. "Alright." He said as he watched Kensi exit the car.

She put her hands up as she heard guns cock. "Relax" She said trying to calm the situation

"You're alive?" He said surprised. "Where's my hermanos?" Yelled a voice.

"You're hermano's? Meurte" She said as she pulled her gun and fired.

"Go, go, go" Said Gibbs as Deeks, Callen, Sam and himself as they exited the vehicle backing up Kensi, firing.

"Ahhh!" Yelled a voice as a body went down, while they saw the other person jump back into the SVU

"Go, go!" Yelled Callen as the moved forward.

"Stop! Federal Agents!" Yelled Sam

"Kensi, Deeks, driver." Sam, Gibbs, tyres, engine." Yelled Callen as they took their shots as the SVU started to back out as the agents began to move forward.

"Ahhhh!" Yelled the driver as they continued to fire.

"Drivers been hit." Yelled Deeks as Callen successfully hit one of the tyres. The guys quickly advanced on the SVU with their guns trained on the driver who was in no condition to move as Kensi remained behind kicking the gun away from the man on the ground as he groaned out in pain from being wounded earlier. "Hands behind your back" She said as she pulled his arm behind him causing him to cry out.

"Oh did that hurt?" She said as she pulled him to his feet. "Good." She said as she walked him over to the guys who were pulling the driver, who was in bad shape.

"Eric, we need an ambulance ASAP, multiple gunshot wounds." Said Kensi over the comm. "Don't worry Eric it's not for us."

"On it Kensi, sending an ambulance to your location." He said.

Meanwhile Sam and Gibbs were working on the guy on the ground, trying to keep him alive. He kept muttering "El Diablo, El Diablo."

Gibbs looked up. "El Diablo." He repeated.

"The Devil. He's the target of an investigation being run out of NCIS in Washington.

"Who's the lead agent?" Asked Callen

"Me" Said Gibbs

"Gibbs, he's not breathing." Yelled Sam. "I got blood coming out of his mouth. I need some help!"

"Eric! How far away are those ambulances Eric?"

"Uh, 8 minutes Kens "

"Sam! Ambulances are 8 minutes away."

"It's too late Kensi, he's gone" Said Sam.

The team hung their head.

Gibbs pulled out his phone and walked away from the others and dialled Dinozzo's number.

"Boss! We thought you'd forgotten about us."

"Dinozzo focus." He said slowly. "I'll be on the next available flight back from LA. I'm bringing someone with me."

"Who? Kensi?"

Gibbs turned and looked at Kensi who seemed happy to be back in LA with her team.

"Suspect in the EL Diablo case. Get yourselves prepared and briefed." He said as he hung up the phone and walked back to the team.

"Alright well I've just spoken to Dinozzo and I'm taking this suspect back to Washington, part of an on-going investigation. My work is done here." Said Gibbs as he took the suspect and began to walk away

"Wait a minute" Said Kensi chasing off after him as the three men looked on.

"Something I can help you with Blye?" He said.

"What about me? You said you're heading back not we're heading back."

Gibbs looked at his suspect. "You move I shoot." He said as he turned to Kensi.

"You don't need to be in Washington anymore Blye. You don't belong there. You need to be home, you need to be here with your family. It's important Blye." He said as he thought of Shannon and Kelly.

Kensi smiled and nodded softly and wrapped her arms around him hugging him.

Meanwhile the guys were watching on. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing Sam?" Said Callen

"Yeah." Said Sam as he chuckled.

"Thank you for everything Gibbs." She whispered before withdrawing from the hug.

"Now go on, you're families waiting." He said as he smiled as he walked off with his suspect and Kensi walked back towards her team.

"Kens, what's going on?" Asked Callen

"You're not going with Gibbs?" Asked Sam

"No. I want to be here with you guys, my family, my home." She said as she smiled.

Deeks stood in shock. "You're staying?" He stuttered, not sure if he heard her right.

"Yeah" She said as she smiled.

Deeks pulled her into him. "It's good to have you back Kens." He said

"Seconded." Said Sam and Callen at the same time.

Deeks and Kensi chuckled.

"Come on, let's go home." Said Sam. "Deeks can tell you all about his adventures at FLETC."

"Nice!" She said. "I was looking at the course catalogue on the flight, there are some courses that I really want to do it."

"You guys and you're courses." Joked Deeks as they walked away, together as a family.


End file.
